Try to resist
by Serenitas
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have fought together, know Chibi Usa is their child yet never got together because they can't stop fighting. The Senshi don't believe they hate each other as much as they say...it's a fine line between love and hate...where do they stand?
1. Default Chapter

Hello all! I realize I haven't finished my last story, and I will be adding more to it in the next day or so, but this is an idea that came to me at about 3:30 this morning as I celebrated 3 weeks of insomnia. Yay! This is post-Stars, Usagi, Mamoru and a lot of interfering people. Chibi Usa is long gone. Usagi and Mamoru were never together in this lifetime, though they have fought together – and can't stop arguing no matter what. Motoki knows everything. I hope you enjoy it, as I had nothing better to do this morning, since I'd cleaned everything within in inch of its life. If anyone knows any remedies for insomnia, please let me know – my longest period of insomnia was 9 ½ weeks. Standard disclaimers apply. Hope you enjoy! No flames and remember I write based on reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
He scowled at her from across the arcade as she sneered back at him. Two enemies who loved to hate each other despite having been lovers in a previous life. "So Odango," he drawled. "Putting off your studies for another day I see."  
  
"Bugger off Mamoru." She retorted, trying her best to ignore him.  
  
"Such language." He admonished.  
  
"What's it matter to you?" she spat.  
  
"I was just trying to be concerned Odango."  
  
"My name is Usagi you half wit."  
  
"If I recall correctly, you go by another name as well." He responded, not thinking of what he was saying. When her face went pale as a sheet, he hastily held his hands up. "Gomen nasai Odango. I didn't mean that."  
  
Usagi's face was pinched with pain as she looked at him, her face closed and sad. "Didn't you?" she asked in a whisper. "A thousand years ago we were in love, a thousand years ago we couldn't keep our hands off each other, and now look at us."  
  
"I don't know what I was like a thousand years ago," he scoffed. "But I do know that I could never have truly loved you."  
  
"Evidently," she replied acidly. "And I never truly loved you, it was a marriage of convenience of course, everything we did was an act."  
  
"As most royal marriages were Odango." He retorted. "You look exactly the same as you did back then, and I thought you were a scrawny, flat chested, silly haired little pup then. My opinion hasn't changed."  
  
"It's good to see we agree, because in both lifetimes you are an arrogant bastard." She snapped at him. "I've told you before to never mention…BACK THEN to me. I don' t care what we were then, we obviously are not now and I'm happy that way. I do not like you Mamoru and I want you to go and leave me alone now."  
  
"Nothing could please me more." He snapped. "I feel my IQ dropping in your presence."  
  
She opened her mouth and then snapped it shut, unwilling to stay near him any longer. "I hope you rot in hell." She snarled. "And I hope I'm the one who sends you there."  
  
"You go first and tell me how the weather is." He retorted.  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Childish."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Spoiled."  
  
"Arrogant son of a…"  
  
"Would you two knock it off? If not for each other than for the sake of my business!" Motoki roared at them across the arcade. "Shut up!"  
  
Applause greeting his statement, shouts of 'hear hear' going up. Usagi and Mamoru flushed as they jerked their gazes from each other. "You heard him Odango, leave." Mamoru said tersely.  
  
"ExCUSE ME? WHY THE HELL SHOULD I LEAVE?" Usagi yelled.  
  
"I was here first, and you are the one making the commotion."  
  
"Everything was just fine until you came over and stuck your nose in where it wasn't wanted!" she spat.  
  
"Yes I SO loved watching you make a fool of yourself over Motoki, a man who has a girlfriend." Mamoru said through clenched teeth. "And this is the girl I'm supposed to be in love with?"  
  
"This is the girl who crawled halfway through the Dark Kingdom for you, let you torture her and hurt her to save your life." Usagi said harshly. "I don't know why I was so stupid, I should have just left you for Beryl to use as her little toy."  
  
"I did say thank you for coming after me."  
  
"You did not." Usagi shook her head. "You didn't say a word when I saved you from the Makaiju either. Or when I fought the Wiseman, or when I went up against Pharaoh 90 and was revealed to be the Messiah, or when I was nearly smothered by that balloon from the Amazon Trio or when I went up against Nehelenia for you, or when I went up against Galaxia for you! You took it for granted, and here we are now, with some new threatening…"  
  
"And I'm still coming to save your sorry ass!" he snapped, not liking her accusations. "And you watch your mouth!"  
  
"Coming to save me sorry ass? Why the HELL don't you look at your own track record Tuxedo Kamen?" she said in a low voice. "Whenever it comes to a serious battle or something important, you just miraculously managed to get INJURED so conveniently."  
  
"You think I do that on purpose?" he asked, incredulous. "Are you brain dead?"  
  
"Not as much as you appear to be."  
  
"Listen here you pasty faced, Odango haired little piece of…"  
  
"You want a piece of me?" Usagi taunted.  
  
"Never in this lifetime. Goddess I must have been an idiot a thousand years ago!"  
  
"And still counting."  
  
"Why you miserable…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Motoki moaned with agony and leaned over the table where Makoto, Minako, Ami and Rei were trying to hide and ignore Usagi and Mamoru lay into each other. "Please make them stop. You're Sailor Senshi, can't you shut them up?"  
  
"We've tried." Rei said in a tight voice.  
  
"And failed." Makoto sighed. "There is nothing on this earth that will get them to stop fighting."  
  
"Didn't you say they were in love a thousand years ago or something?" Motoki probed.  
  
"They claim they WEREN'T, but we know that's a lie. Goddess Motoki a thousand years ago Usagi could have been arrested for treason, because Earth was the enemy and she was consorting with it. He could have been killed for trespassing on the Moon where his kind weren't wanted. They did this knowingly and willingly in the name of love." Minako said, shaking her head. "And I know about love."  
  
"What do you feel between them now? Any love?"  
  
"Unbridled hatred that they don't even bother to keep hidden. And after all she's done for him too!" Minako exclaimed. "Risking her life in the Dark Kingdom to save him! Fighting that overgrown geranium that Ail and Ann had to keep him safe, thinking she might have loved him. And now that both remember and we are facing our strongest enemy yet, they can't stand the sight of each other! They were bad back when this all began, and now…"  
  
"I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of those verbal blades." Makoto admitted. "Listen to them go…"  
  
"I hear them." Motoki said grimly, standing up and raising his voice once more. "I already TOLD you two to shut up! And watch the language would you? This is a FAMILY place! There ARE children present!"  
  
"Bite me Motoki!" Usagi snapped, turning back to arguing with Mamoru.  
  
Motoki blinked, never having heard Usagi talk to him like that. He turned to the girls who also looked thunderstruck, with the exception of Minako who was giggling slightly. "Did she just say what I thought she said?" he asked.  
  
Rei nodded her head, biting her lips to keep the smile off them. She had been on the receiving end of Usagi's temper and…extensive vocabulary more than once, often being surprised at how large her vocabulary was. But Usagi never used her…more unique phrases on anyone other than Rei or Mamoru, so this was a first. And it was funny if for no other reason than Motoki was left gaping like a fish. "She did." She said in a too-calm voice, and her composure shattered as she dissolved into laughter. "Oh Motoki! The look on your face!"  
  
Even stolid Ami's eyes were watering with suppressed laughter. "Can you get them to break it up?" he pleaded. "People are staring!"  
  
"People always stare when those two get going, and it doesn't matter where either. If they see each other, they fight. There's here…" Makoto counted off.  
  
"The mall, the park, the movies, stores…" Minako added.  
  
"The library, the bookstore…" Ami put in her two cents.  
  
"The porta-potties at the fair…" Rei interjected. "My jinja, the ice- cream truck, the lake, the rowboats…"  
  
"Feeding the swans…fighting the Dark Moon Family…." Minako continued.  
  
"Are you serious?" Motoki exclaimed.  
  
Four heads nodded. "It doesn't matter for what or why. They argue constantly and for no apparent reason other than the other one of them is there." Ami sighed. "It gets exhausting having to pull those two apart."  
  
Rei nodded. "And infuriating."  
  
They winced as Usagi let loose a fresh barrage of pithy insults on Mamoru who responded with gusto, roaring loudly at her. "And this is where we come in." Minako winked at him. "Look, her hands are reaching for his throat."  
  
Ami's eyes widened. "Oh dear. She's going to kill him."  
  
"USAGI!" Minako squealed as leapt up and ran over to her friend, grabbing her briefcase and Usagi's and hauling her out by the arm. "I SIMPLY MUST tell you about…" her voice trailed off as she pulled her down the street and silence fell in the arcade at last.  
  
Sighs were heard from all around as people shook their heads and a few people beat their ears to make sure that they could still hear. Makoto walked over to Mamoru who's mouth was still open in shock. "Why the hell did she do that?" he asked, grumpy.  
  
"Because if she didn't, Usagi would have killed you." Ami commented. "She doesn't reach for someone's throat unless her intent is to kill."  
  
"Oh please, like that Odango Atama could ever harm me." Mamoru scoffed.  
  
"Mamoru, you have to try to get along with her." Motoki pleaded.  
  
"Why?" he glared at them like they had lost their minds.  
  
"Unless…" Rei trailed off, her eyes lighting up. "You LIKE fighting with her! It's your mo right? It gives you a chance to be with her because…"  
  
"You love her!" Makoto blurted. "You've fallen in love with her right?"  
  
Mamoru laughed curtly. "Don't be so stupid. Of course I don't love or like her. I can't stand her!"  
  
"Then why do you always come over to her and bother her, when she ignores you?" Ami asked quietly.  
  
"Always insulting her and drawing her into a fight?" Makoto added.  
  
"Keeping her antagonized enough that she draws the fight out?" Rei nodded. "You love her I think."  
  
"And about time." Ami sighed. "After all she's done for you."  
  
"Hello! I'm still right here and I'm telling you that I do NOT love Odango! I don't like her! And as for all she's done for me, I spend the better part of my life running in to save her ass!!" Mamoru shouted.  
  
"Methinks he doth protest a trifle too much." Motoki quipped, smiling broadly. "Why didn't I see it before?"  
  
"Because there is nothing to see." Mamoru snapped.  
  
"I don't think so." Makoto said in a sing-song voice. "Now that we know, we are going to help."  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes. All of his nightmares were coming true. "No, please, I beg of you not to help. Leave me alone."  
  
"You'll be alone forever if we don't help." Ami sighed. "Now, we need to work out a plan…"  
  
"And bring all the other senshi in on it too." Makoto said eagerly.  
  
"I'm leaving now!" Mamoru shouted over the raised – and eager – voices of the girls. And Motoki. He sighed. "It just goes to show you what side he's on."  
  
"What side who's on?"  
  
Mamoru groaned as he saw Haruka and Michiru standing outside the doors and peering in. "Never mind." He quickly walked towards his motorcycle and got on, leaving them in a cloud of dust and smoke. Michiru blinked at Haruka. "Should we find out what that was all about?"  
  
Haruka watched the giggling and scheming crowd within. "Michi," she sighed. "I have a feeling we are going to find out all too soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
"MINAKO! LET ME GO!" Usagi hollered. "How DARE you stampede over to me like a high hippo and haul me out of there like a sack of wheat! I am not going to be manhandled in this way!"  
  
"Whatever." Minako ignored her best friend and continued dragging her bodily to her home.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To my house." Minako nodded. "We need to have a little chat, you and I."  
  
"I don't think so." Usagi scoffed. "I have other places to be and I'm angry at you!"  
  
"No you're not." Minako laughed. "You can't get or stay mad at me. It's impossible! We're too much alike!"  
  
"Thanks bunches." Usagi grumbled. "Minako please, I just want to go home."  
  
"Nope, you should have thought of that before you started fighting with Mamoru again!" she said cheerfully. "Now you have to pay!"  
  
"What do you mean? HE started it!"  
  
"And you continued with it!" Minako retorted. "You like him, don't you?"  
  
"ME?" Usagi said shrilly. "Of course I don't! Whatever gave you that stupid idea?"  
  
"Usagi," Minako stared at her. "I am the Goddess of Love. I haven't told anyone what you feel, but I can sense your emotions. They are there."  
  
"Your wires must be crossed then." Usagi shook her head. "I do NOT love Chiba Mamoru!" she hollered, ignoring the stares of people around them.  
  
"And I'm glad to hear it." His voice said smoothly from behind her. "Fancy finding you here Odango."  
  
"You!" she shrieked. "Are you following me?"  
  
"I could ask the same."  
  
"You miserable, low down, half witted, scruffy looking…"  
  
"Time for us to go!" Minako intervened before Usagi got up to speed. "Good talking to you Mamoru, now shoo."  
  
"Odango, don't go falling in love with me now!" he called after her.  
  
"I'd rather love a snake." Usagi retorted. "Wait, they're higher up on the evolutionary ladder than you are."  
  
"Impressive, big words. Do you know what the evolutionary ladder is?" he arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Oh shut up." Usagi said irritably.  
  
Minako sighed and clamped back onto Usagi's arm, yanking her down the street. This was going to be harder than she thought. Two more stubborn people had never been born!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that ends my little midnight writing spree. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know if there is any point in continuing this storyline! Check out my websites eh? Emails and reviews are life to me, so please do review! Would anyone like to read more? Please let me know. My next chapter for my other story "What else can I do" should be up either today or tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Ja! 


	2. Chapter 2

And here we have the result of another early morning, insomnia- induced bit of inspiration! One good thing about not sleeping is that I get my best ideas around 2 and 3 am. Who needs sleep? Well I'm delighted that so many people liked my last chapter and I hope this one is just as good. With this chapter I finish the foreshadowing and things get interesting and intriguing in the following chapters with Minako having a no-holds barred attack plan! I hope you enjoy this little bit of late-night lunacy! Please read and review but be kind. No Flames please. Standard disclaimers. Don't own SM, just have a big headache instead. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed and threw her pencil across the room. She was no more able to concentrate than she was able to fly. Wincing, she remembered the few times she had grown wings and decided it was a bad example. She didn't want to do her homework, though she knew she had to. Since entering high school her grades had gone up and managed to stabilize. She was proud of maintaining her B average. She'd never a brainiac like Ami, but at least she no longer failed most things like Makoto or Minako. It had been a lot of work. She had raised her grades after a particularly cruel bit of teasing from Mamoru, him calling her a stupid blonde. He had told her she could never raise her grades and she had responded with a angry "don't you ever say never to me." He had laughed and asked her to prove it. In her opinion nothing good ever came out of arguing with Mamoru, except for a splitting headache. Deciding she had done enough work for the day, she glanced around to see if Luna was anywhere. Seeing her room empty, she locked her door and drew her drapes. In privacy, she pulled out the tools of her passion and began to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru wandered into the Fruit Parlour, having lost his desire to go into the arcade. He knew Usagi didn't go into the Parlour often, so he felt he was safe from her. He still scoffed at the assumptions everyone had jumped to the other day. His fighting masking feelings for Odango Atama? Really. How unlikely. He sat down at a booth and waited for Motoki. His friend waved at him and came over. "No hard feelings about the other day, right Mamoru? I had to ban you from the arcade for the sake of my business. The language you and Usagi use is pretty awful."  
  
"Motoki I couldn't care less about the arcade. I feel worse about sinking to that girl's level." Mamoru responded. "Get me a coffee."  
  
"No." Motoki shook his head. "No more coffee for you until you come to your senses about Usagi."  
  
"There is nothing to come to my senses about!" Mamoru protested. "I do not like the girl, and I CERTAINLY have no hidden feelings about her! Honestly Motoki, I thought you knew better than that!"  
  
"You know, de-nile isn't just a river in Egypt." Motoki winked at him as he got up. "The two of you have some kind of attraction and your fighting lets you vent it."  
  
"Ridiculous Motoki." Mamoru scoffed. "You need to get outside more."  
  
"And you need to lay off the caffeine until you figure out what's going through that little Mamoru idiot mind of yours!"  
  
"Motoki!"  
  
"I agree with him." A giggling voice said.  
  
Mamoru groaned when he saw Minako. "What do you want?"  
  
Minako sat down and idly began playing with her fingers. "You talk a fine story, Chiba Mamoru, but you'll never convince me."  
  
"Maybe you've been wearing that stupid bow of yours too tight." He muttered.  
  
Minako blinked. "And what is wrong with my bow?" she shook her head. "Don't distract me. In any case, I know what you really feel for Usagi."  
  
"Contempt, scorn, derision, disgust…" Mamoru listed. "These are a few of my favourite things."  
  
"Stop it!" Minako banged a hand down on the counter. "You two were in love a thousand years ago, you have a child in the future!"  
  
"A snivelling, obsequious annoying and whining irritating brat more like." Mamoru sighed. "Just like her mother. Another one of them I can't stand."  
  
A swiftly drawn intake of breath caused him to look behind him. Sitting in the booth was Usagi, her hands trembling. Minako dropped her head to the table, realizing the eventual explosion was going to be popcorn- worthy. She swore she saw steam coming out of Usagi's ears. "Usagi!" she exclaimed, praying she could get her friend out. "How about we go…"  
  
"Go to hell Minako." Usagi said in a tight voice.  
  
Minako blinked when she saw Usagi shaking with rage. "Usagi listen."  
  
When Usagi stood and walked towards Mamoru, Minako's danger sense went insane. Her face was a dangerous shade of red, her eyes narrowed as she focused on Mamoru. Minako could swear she heard faint death march music starting to play. "What happened?" Motoki questioned, seeing Minako back away from them.  
  
"Cover your ears and duck." Minako whispered. "This is going to get ugly."  
  
  
  
Usagi had been in a wonderful mood. Spending time on her secret hobby always calmed her and helped bring things into focus. She was celebrating when she heard Mamoru sit down with Motoki. She had sunk low in the seat so as not to be seen, and then she heard his discussion with Minako, sneering the same way he had about being in love. When he had described Chibi Usa she had agreed wholeheartedly, adding a few extra terms herself. When he had described her, her vision had flashed to red as she began to shake uncontrollably. He wanted to see hatred? She'd show him hatred. She noticed his eyes had widened slightly, his never having seen her so mad before. Like a trapped animal he too sensed danger, but he was unable to flee the blonde predator who stood in front of him. Drawing in a breath, she saw Minako plug her ears and gesture for Motoki to do the same, and then she focused on the dark-haired antagonizer in front of her. "Why you miserable…" she began.  
  
"Is that all you got?" he goaded, his fear fading and amusement taking over.  
  
"Low down…"  
  
"Ouch, I'm wounded."  
  
"Insufferable, arrogant…"  
  
"Yes, yes." He yawned.  
  
"Goddamn…"  
  
"Watch your language Odango."  
  
"Piece of …"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Usagi couldn't bring herself to say any words, the rage was too great. She was used to insults by him, almost looked forward to their daily barrage of insults, but today he had gone too far. He was instrumental in forming the future and he knew it, just as she was, and at some point they would have to co-operate. But not now. His disgust and disdain for her went deeper than she knew and she returned in tenfold. Leaning forward, she slapped him hard across the face. While her red handprint stood out so clearly on his face, the look of shock on his face worth the stinging in her hand, she planted her hands on her hips and advanced. She was a woman on a mission. "You good for nothing, brainless, hopeless, cheap smelling, unfashionable BASTARD!" she screamed. "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT ME IN THAT WAY?"  
  
"I can do whatever I please Odango. You know that slap wasn't all that strong. Maybe you should start working out some. Get rid of the baby fat."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened to the point when she thought they'd pop out. "You … porch monkey!" she sputtered. "Half witted, immature, filthy…"  
  
"Who you calling filthy?" he frowned.  
  
"You're a dead man Chiba!" she shrieked before launching herself at him. It didn't matter that he was still calmly sitting in the booth, didn't matter that an entire café full of people were watching them. Nothing mattered except her strong desire to wrap her hands around his throat and slowly squeeze the life from his body.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minako slowly raised her head from her hands, hearing a brief silence fall. "Who died?" she asked Motoki.  
  
Motoki shook his head. "I'm not looking." He responded.  
  
"Coward."  
  
"When it comes to getting between those two when they have one of their drag-down, knock-out fights? What do you think? Only a fool gets between two fighting, ravenous, bloodthirsty beasts."  
  
"That's not nice."  
  
"But completely accurate don't you think?" he arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
Minako opened her mouth to say more, but Usagi's indignant shriek cut her off. "LET ME GO!"  
  
"Oh Goddess, I hope he didn't fight back." Motoki moaned.  
  
"Well one of us has to look." Minako sighed. "You're a man, act like it."  
  
"Minako!"  
  
"Oh not you two too!" a voice moaned.  
  
Minako looked to see Michiru shaking her head. "Is it something in the water?"  
  
"What happened over there? Did Usagi kill Mamoru?"  
  
"No, 'Ruka pulled her off him before he lost consciousness, after admiring Usagi's right hook."  
  
"She hit him?" Minako's eyes were wide.  
  
"That's an understatement." Michiru laughed. "I think she took some teeth out."  
  
"Oh how can I fix this?" Minako moaned. "They'll never get together now."  
  
"You're trying to put them together?" Michiru's eyes widened. "For god sakes why? They'll KILL each other."  
  
"I think that their fighting is hiding a deeper emotion." Minako explained.  
  
"Homicidal tendencies perhaps." Michiru shook her head. "Minako this has got to be one of the more idiotic things I've ever heard of."  
  
"LET GO OF ME HARUKA!" Usagi hollered, having obviously gotten a second wind.  
  
Minako winced and turned to face Usagi, who was hanging from Haruka's hand, her arms and legs wind milling in the air as she fought the iron- tight grip. "Usagi."  
  
"Hey Odango, that's a good look for you!" Mamoru called out mockingly. "Hanging around like the lazy creature you are."  
  
"You scaly little…"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Haruka roared. "This has gone beyond foolish."  
  
"Bugger off Haruka." Usagi retorted, still trying to launch herself at Mamoru.  
  
Haruka's eyes widened as Usagi insulted her, and she grinned. "Kitten, I really think that…"  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
Haruka decided that her eardrums were more important that holding her fearless leader, who at this moment had tears of rage in her eyes. "Do you promise you will not attempt to injure him?"  
  
"I will not injure him." Usagi repeated. Haruka put her down and she smirked. "But I WILL damage him!!!"  
  
"Are they at it again?"  
  
Haruka saw Rei, Makoto and Ami standing by the door, Ami's face beet red and her head in her hands. "Not again." She moaned.  
  
"Get them out of here." Motoki begged.  
  
Mamoru winked at Usagi, knowing it would infuriate her beyond all reason. "Such a weakling. Are you sure you're Sailor Moon?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"Listen here you caped crusader…masked moron…corny long winded haiku delivering…"  
  
"Let's go Usagi!" Makoto sighed, yanking her out.  
  
"Why do I have to leave?"  
  
"Because you're too violent. Let me give you some anger management lessons."  
  
"MAKOTO!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you ok?" Ami questioned Mamoru, who still bore traces of Usagi's handprints around his throat.  
  
"Damn that girl has one hell of a grip! I was worried there for a bit when I couldn't get her off me." He said, rubbing his neck lightly. He winced as he rubbed his cheek. "And her right hook isn't all that shabby either."  
  
"Well you provoked her so badly that you deserved it." Haruka commented. "Michiru and I have been in here since the start."  
  
"Goody for you." He muttered snidely.  
  
Minako was silent. "You enjoyed that, didn't you Mamoru?"  
  
"I did NOT enjoy having her attack me!" Mamoru protested.  
  
Motoki saw what Minako was saying. "You didn't enjoy having a gorgeous blonde female launch herself on top of you, even if she was trying to kill you? Are you brain dead?"  
  
"She's not gorgeous." Mamoru scoffed. "Really Motoki! I thought you knew me better than that."  
  
"I reckon she must have killed off a few of your brain cells." Motoki shook his head.  
  
"I especially liked it when she started beating his head against the table." Haruka commented idly. "I never thought Kitten could be violent like that but…"  
  
"He infuriates her beyond all reason." Rei said apologetically. "We're sorry."  
  
"It's a fine line between love and hate." Minako murmured, the only metaphor she had ever gotten right. "And these two…"  
  
"I am not in love with her!" Mamoru protested.  
  
"That'll be your little secret then." Haruka sniggered.  
  
Mamoru threw up his hands in defeat and left, unable to take any more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minako closed her eyes, trying to focus. "Do you really sense nothing but raw hatred between those two?" Michiru questioned.  
  
"The heart is a funny thing." Minako replied. "When those two are in the same room there are so many feelings and emotions flying everywhere that my love sense gets foggy. It's hard to focus on anything, but there is something there. Some kind of deep bond that goes beyond hatred. I'd say they adore each other, it's that strong."  
  
"But they hate each other!" Ami protested. "Even I can see that, and we all know I'm allergic to love and stuff like that."  
  
"Do they really hate each other?" Minako arched an eyebrow. "The louder someone yells no to something…"  
  
"The opposite is usually true!" Haruka exclaimed. "Of course!"  
  
"So how do we do this?"  
  
Minako shook her head. "Let me think. It would have to be a no-holds barred, out and out war. Love is a battlefield after all, which means I must be the commander for this attack."  
  
"Will Juuban still be standing at the end of this?" Motoki questioned.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
  
  
Usagi once more tried to free her hand from the tight grip of one of her friends. "You know I'm getting really sick and tired of being drug around the city like I'm some kind of weight."  
  
"You know you can fool the others with your feeble protestations of hatred towards Mamoru, but you can't fool me." Makoto said firmly.  
  
"What ARE you talking about?"  
  
"I've actually been in love Usagi and I've had sempai's. I can tell you from personal experience that I know you have an attraction to Mamoru. If you didn't, your reaction wouldn't be so violent."  
  
"Makoto, your ponytail is too tight." Usagi sighed. "I don't love Mamoru and I'm not attracted to him, so push off."  
  
"So sure are you?" Makoto arched an eyebrow at her sardonically.  
  
"Yes." Usagi said firmly.  
  
"Then how come the last time he dated a girl you broke off a piece of the table?" Makoto played her trump card.  
  
"What…you…" Usagi sputtered.  
  
"Admit it Usagi. If you never say it to another living soul, tell it to me. Are you attracted to Chiba Mamoru?"  
  
"If you like your men too perfect with that insufferable sneer and vocabulary that could be scraped out of a sewer…and speaking of sewers he looks like a sewer rat with that STUPID green jacket…"  
  
"Usagi!" Makoto admonished. "Answer the question."  
  
"Mmmph."  
  
"What was that?" Makoto cupped a hand to her ear.  
  
"'SposeImightthinkthathe'scutebutthat'sit!" Usagi mumbled.  
  
Makoto stood back, a smile on her face. Grateful she was fluent in Usagi-ese she pounded her friend on the back. "Welcome to the world of hidden attractions and feelings. Welcome to my world."  
  
"Just don't spread it around." Usagi said irritably. "I wanna go home now!" she wailed.  
  
Makoto winked at her. "Let's get you some chocolate."  
  
  
  
Mamoru stood in the shadows, uncertain as to why he had followed the girls, only knowing he wanted to see Usagi for some inexplicable reason. When he heard her rapid and mumbled response, also being fluent in Usagi- ese, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Perhaps there was more to that Odango haired annoyance than just pithy insults and vague attacks on his person. Could he be attracted in return to her? He decided in this case there was only one thing to be done. He had to talk to Motoki again.  
  
  
  
  
  
And that is the end of this chapter! Please let me know what you think! Should I continue? I write based on reviews so read and review but be kind! No Flames please! Next chapter…Minako takes command and begins her campaign of terror while the other senshi are drug in against their will. People flee in terror at Minako's giggle and her dangerous phrase 'I have an idea…'  
  
  
  
Ja! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ah more late night inspired writing, brought about by watching very sarcastic videos. Whenever I have a more…creative barrage of insults, I want it clear that they are directed to someone in particular. The blank so- called reviewer who keeps flaming me and then coming back for more flames. If you don't like the story then DON'T READ IT! Obviously when they gave out logic and common sense you were standing behind the door. Why you feel the need to mindlessly flame me and then point out that I deleted your flames is beyond me, but I'm sure it also has to do with why I'm sure you screw your first cousin. Any other reviews I get from you will be deleted, so don't bother writing any. I accept flames if they are well-defended. Yours was not. Evidently you didn't think when you decided to be so insulting and I won't put up with it. It was an insult to me and to those who might have read it. So there is your explanation, other than you are obviously an uneducated redneck. Go to hell and leave me alone.  
  
Other than that people, I hope you enjoy this chapter as I was in a total rage when I wrote it, so it has some of my more creative insults used…please read and review but be kind! NO (bleeping) FLAMES!!!  
  
  
  
Mamoru was unable to get the stupid grin off his face as he walked into his empty apartment. So Usagi was attracted to him! How could he use this to his advantage to have a little fun with her? Reaching for the phone he dialled Motoki and left him a message to phone him ASAP. He admitted that Usagi was certainly a little hellcat, and she had one hell of a temper on her, he had never realized just how bad until he provoked her past the point of all reason. Yes, fighting with Usagi was better than any other workout he had ever done, and more life-threatening as well. He had never expected her to hit him, and certainly hadn't thought she'd try to strangle him. Looking back, he saw humour in the situation that he had missed a few short hours ago. Sitting at his table, he pulled out some books and tried to study, knowing it was hopelessly futile.  
  
  
  
Usagi pace and fumed. This had been one horrid week! Today she had somehow wound up with double detention, for a brief argument with Haruna- sensei. Ever since Makoto 'damn her' she thought, had forced her to admit she was attracted to Mamoru, her life had sunk into the toilet and stayed there ever since. This had been the week from hell, and now it was Friday afternoon (A.N – for fun I kept a 5 day school week, even though in Japan it's 6.) and once it reached 6:00 she was free. She saw the scowl on Haruna's face and figured she must have been stood up. Haruna sighed and slammed her hand on her desk. "Damn you Tsukino Usagi, would you stop pacing!?"  
  
Usagi blinked at Haruna, never having heard her speak to her so abruptly. "Sorry Ms. Haruna, I just need to work off some excess energy."  
  
"Then take karate." She said grumpily.  
  
"Only if I can use it on that arrogant bastard." Usagi muttered.  
  
Ms. Haruna blinked. "A man? There's a man in your life?"  
  
"Goddess no!" Usagi snorted. "And if I have my way, he never will be. He's an insufferable, pompous piece of work! He's the bane of my existence. I have happy dreams where he's tortured to death in many gruesome and horrid ways."  
  
Haruna shook her head. "If he's cute and single then grab him while you can." She advised.  
  
Usagi blinked at her teacher, convinced she'd gone around the bend. "I don't think so Ms. Haruna, he's not my type."  
  
"And I suppose Umino is more your speed?" Ms. Haruna arched an eyebrow at Usagi. "Please Usagi, give me some credit. I know you too well; it must be because you spend every afternoon in here with me. You're the closest thing to a significant other that I have in my life." She shook her head. "How pathetic."  
  
"You're telling me." Usagi agreed.  
  
Haruna's head snapped up. "I'm letting you go early today Tsukino, try to be on time on Monday?"  
  
"Sure thing." Usagi replied as part of their daily ritual. Every day Haruna asked her to be on time tomorrow, and every day Usagi promised she would be. 'Ah freedom.' She thought as she left the school grounds. Not having any desire to go to the arcade, she ran to the Fruit Parlour where she knew her friends were waiting. She smiled at them when she entered and walked over the table, her regulation milkshake already there.  
  
"Double detention again?" Rei asked a smirk on her face. "How do you do it?"  
  
"Shut up Rei-chan." Usagi said irritably. "Let me enjoy my milkshake."  
  
"I'm curious too Odango, how do you manage to get detention every single day. You must have some kind of special gift."  
  
"Go to hell Mamoru."  
  
"Once more I am wounded by the rapier-like wit of Tsukino Usagi!" Mamoru made a stabbing motion on his chest.  
  
"You keep that up and I'll find a real knife." Usagi threatened.  
  
"Oh please, you couldn't hurt a fly." He scoffed. "The other day was more irritating than anything else. You hit like a girl."  
  
"I am a girl!"  
  
"You'd never be able to tell…flat chested, no figure to speak of…"  
  
"If I had a dick this is where I'd tell you to suck it." Usagi retorted, his words stinging. It was only a surprisingly strong grip on her leg by Ami that kept her from leaping at him. (A.N – this is to the blank reviewer who delights in flaming me too!)  
  
Mamoru blinked. "Once again I must reprimand you on your language Usagi. Didn't your mother teach you anything?" he leaned in close. "Either one of them?" he asked softly. "Princess?"  
  
Usagi's face contorted in rage. Her hands looked like claws as she broke from Ami's grasp and lunged at Mamoru. A strong pair of arms caught her and pulled her close. "Let me go!" she protested, struggling against his grip.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "You attack me and somehow I'm the one who's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want you to touch me!" Usagi screeched.  
  
Mamoru lowered his face to her ear. "But you will Usagi. Very soon you'll be begging for me to touch you, only maybe I won't." he whispered.  
  
She drew back and stared at him, shock on her face. "You are deranged."  
  
"You won't be saying that either." He winked. "In fact you won't be able to speak at all except to call my name."  
  
"HENTAI!" she shrieked, wriggling ever more against his grasp. Mamoru fought to keep from laughing, his new plan of attack was working perfectly. "You ecchi…piece of…miserable…" she sputtered.  
  
"Can't complete a coherent sentence?" he mocked. "You're losing your touch Odango. De-evolving in front of my very eyes."  
  
"SINEA!" Usagi yelled as she swung her body out and back in, using the momentum to knock him flat on his back. His grip on her was broken and she instantly went to claw his face.  
  
"Kitten!" Haruka said in a jovial tone as she hauled her off Mamoru and placed her body between the furious girl and the dumbstruck man. She shook her head. Emphasis on the 'dumb.'  
  
"Get out of the way Haruka."  
  
"No I don't think I will." She drawled. "You seem to have become ever so much more violent Usagi,"  
  
"Hear hear." Mamoru said from the background.  
  
"What happened to the pacifist who hated fighting. If I recall correctly, you've nearly died – and taken the rest of the world with you – because you wanted to avoid a fight." Haruka pointed out.  
  
"That…man…supercilious…pompous…self indulgent…rump fed ronyon!" Usagi seethed as insults poured from her. "Insufferable…"  
  
"You'd think she'd run out of words to insult me with." Mamoru said conversationally.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think you like seeing her like this." Haruka pointed out as Mamoru couldn't help but grin at the angry Odango.  
  
Mamoru shrugged. "It beats her trying to attack me." He replied.  
  
Haruka shook her head. "You want her, don't you?"  
  
"Don't be foolish."  
  
Haruka winked at him. "Motoki called Minako, who called Makoto, who called Rei, who called Ami who called us."  
  
"It's like the jungle telegraph!" Mamoru protested. "This is getting out of hand!"  
  
"You brought it on yourself."  
  
"I did nothing!"  
  
Usagi continued to seethe as they carried on this conversation. When her insults became pithier, they both blinked, unable to believe that such an innocent looking girl could be using such language. "Oh Odango, stop it." He admonished.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" she yelled.  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want…Usako."  
  
Usagi gaped at him, but she wasn't the only one. Mamoru flushed slightly, upset at having let his secret name for her slip. "What did you call me?" she asked, incredulous.  
  
"I said I can call you whatever I want." He said smugly.  
  
"I am not your own!" she protested.  
  
"Not yet." He nodded.  
  
Usagi's jaw dropped and she was finally speechless.  
  
  
  
"Just what the hell did you put in his coffee?" Motoki demanded of Minako who was giggling and rubbing her hands together.  
  
"Just a little truth serum I whipped up. Being the senshi of love has some advantages." She winked at him. "No matter how much he wants to insult her, he'll be revealing what he's been trying to keep hidden from her."  
  
"And did you put anything in her milkshake?"  
  
"Of course! But she never got a chance to drink it, which is why she's still going strong while he's turning into a lovesick loon."  
  
"How long will this thing last?"  
  
"I can't remember. I'm sure it will wear off at some point."  
  
"MINAKO! You've drugged him and you don't know how long he'll be under its effects? Do you know how that could affect his daily life?"  
  
"Oh it's not like he'll be obsessing over her." Minako waved her hand.  
  
Motoki groaned and dropped his head to the counter. "I knew I should never have let you talk me into this."  
  
Minako giggled. "Things will work out in the end. When you are dealing with people who are as stubborn as these two, drastic measures need to be taken."  
  
"This goes beyond drastic Minako! This is wrong!" Motoki protested.  
  
"Now Motoki, shush up. Things are getting good." Minako tried to turn her attention back to the fighting couple.  
  
"I'm telling the truth." Motoki started towards them. "Mamoru …"  
  
"NO!" Minako shrieked, jumping on Motoki from behind and grabbing his legs, bringing him crashing face-first onto the floor.  
  
Ami peered over at them. "Do I want to know what you two are doing?"  
  
"Um…uh…foreplay!" Minako blurted, unable to think of anything else.  
  
Ami's face turned beet red as the senshi turned their attention from Usagi and Mamoru to Minako and the semi-conscious Motoki. "Sorry sensei…" Motoki groaned. "I was attacked by a blonde flying ape…"  
  
"An ape?" Minako's eyebrows shot up. "How dare you?"  
  
Taking a page from Usagi's book, she reached for his throat, only to be pulled off by Michiru. "It IS something in the water!" she declared. "Come on you, you've done enough damage for one day."  
  
"I have not yet begun to…"  
  
"Oh but you have Minako." Michiru said softly. "You'd better fix this mess. Mamoru keeps trying to pull Usagi to him, and Usagi keeps threatening to remove body parts and Haruka is getting annoyed at being the one in the middle."  
  
"We knew going in that it wouldn't be easy." Minako maintained.  
  
"We didn't think you'd bring drugs into play." Michiru retorted. "Do you have an anti-serum for what you gave him?"  
  
"What's an anti-serum?" Minako blinked.  
  
Michiru groaned and dropped Minako back on top of Motoki who had begun to lift himself off the floor.  
  
  
  
"I know you're attracted to me Odango, I heard you the other day?"  
  
"WHAT?" Usagi's shriek reached ear-splitting levels. Haruka was convinced she'd be permanently deaf. She swore she felt her ears bleeding, since Mamoru wasn't lowering his voice any either.  
  
"I heard you admit to Makoto that you found me cute." He smiled, triumphant.  
  
Makoto moaned audibly and let her head sink to the table, beating it gently until Rei put a hand between her head and the table. She had the most wide-eyed expression they had ever seen, enjoying this immensely. Who needed TV when you had Usagi and Mamoru and Minako? "You were following me?"  
  
"I was curious." He shrugged. "So now what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Could you be a little more arrogant?" she fumed.  
  
"I can try. I don't like you Odango and this will never work." He sighed.  
  
"Oh now we get into condescension." Usagi nodded. "I was wondering how long that would take."  
  
"And were you right?" he sneered at her. "Honestly, like I could ever have feelings for you…"  
  
"You snake bellied…weak livered…cheap…lowdown…no good…SOB…*uckshit…piece of animal excretion…lobotomized…infuriating…asshole…" Usagi sputtered, bringing every word she could think of into play. "…goddamned…miserable…stupid…blind…pompous…overbearing…rude…insensitive…frea k of nature…should have been drowned at birth…no obvious mind…thinks you can do and say whatever you want…porch monkey…walking dead man…prick!" she finished. (A.N – to the blank reviewer who's too cowardly to put up your name and loves to flame me, I had you in mind when I wrote this. Only I had to leave out some of my more…expressive words, but I hope you get the idea. Anything else from you will be deleted you *uckmeat.)  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Mamoru growled.  
  
Usagi's jaw dropped, trying to think of more insults but unable to do more than squeak. "She can't talk!" Haruka exclaimed.  
  
Cheers went up from the people in the surrounding tables as Usagi fell silent and Mamoru had a look of triumph on his face. "It's never gonna happen Odango, but I'll let you lust after me." He winked.  
  
It was that phrase that drove Usagi over the edge. She physically threw Haruka out of the way as she lunged for Mamoru, wanting him to hurt. He knew of her secret attraction to him, hell most of Juuban did by now and he mocked her. He would pay.  
  
  
  
Makoto saw Usagi throw Haruka out of the way and ran to intervene, placing herself between the seething Odango who was Sailor Moon and the insufferably smug man who was Tuxedo Kamen. Makoto actually pitied him because the next time they were in battle, she was sure that Sailor Moon would 'accidentally on purpose' find some reason to throw a Tier attack at him. "Get out of here." She grunted at Mamoru as Usagi flung herself at him and she caught her.  
  
"Why the hell should I have to leave? I'm enjoying this."  
  
"She's had to leave the last two times," Rei pointed out. "It's only fair."  
  
"Nothing's fair in love and war." Minako sighed.  
  
Rei shook her head. "Get out Mamoru, you're not yourself. Go dunk your head and wear off Minako's truth serum."  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened as he realized all he had said to Usagi. The fog in his brain lifted and he realized he was on the verge of death, as Usagi was fighting Makoto just as strongly as she had ever fought any youma. "Shit." He cursed.  
  
"Go." Makoto grunted, "Or I'll let her go."  
  
Mamoru hotfooted it to the door. "This isn't over yet Odango." He warned her.  
  
"It is if you want to still be called a male!" she yelled back.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"It's a promise you moron!"  
  
"I look forward you trying." He began to walk back towards her.  
  
Haruka sighed with disgust and bodily drug him out of there. Makoto and the girls were left with the job of calming Usagi, who had no intention of drinking her milkshake now. Minako cursed, if all had've gone as planned, the two of them would be in an empty room by now. Shaking her head at the lost time, she grinned at the others who looked exhausted and drained. The blessed silence filled the café as people went back to their normal routines, realizing the show was done for today. Fear gripped all their hearts when Minako let out a giggle. "Oh well. That almost worked."  
  
In the silence of the café, it was clearly audible. "That was a disaster." Rei retorted. "Honestly Minako! Drugging them?"  
  
People held their breath as they wondered what Minako would reply. The secret pool on Usagi and Mamoru was nearing a thousand dollars as most of Juuban wanted in on this. "Ah well, tomorrow is another day!" Minako said cheerfully.  
  
People, including the senshi groaned as one as heads fell to the table and prayers were muttered. Things would get much uglier before they got better, because Minako was in charge.  
  
  
  
And so endeth this chapter! I do hope you enjoyed it and the slight journey into my mind where I had to clean up some of the more intriguing insults I had going. Things get even more creative in the next chapter and I hope you keep reading! I write based on reviews, so please do review and let me know if anyone wants more! NO FLIPPING FLAMES!!!!!  
  
Ja! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all and welcome to another chapter! I'm so glad that everyone is loving this story! Here is another insomnia-induced chapter. I never thought that so many people would like my acidic and sarcastic comments that I'm finally starting to run out of. If anyone has any contributions, please send them my way! Read and review, but be kind. No Flames! Standard disclaimers here!  
  
  
  
Mamoru groaned when he woke up, feeling as though his head had been through some kind of stampede and taken the rest of him along for the ride. Slowly opening his eyes, he slammed them shut again when the morning sunlight tore into him and made his stomach heave. He would have sworn he was hung-over, but he didn't remember even touching any alcohol. Rolling over and moaning, he cradled his head in his hands as he remembered with horror everything he had done over the last few days. According to Motoki, when he had finally come around, Minako had put some kind of truth serum in his coffee making him tell Usagi everything he wanted to keep hidden. Every time she saw him she jumped up and ran out of the café, unable and unwilling to talk to him about this. Minako had sworn that the effects of the serum would wear off…eventually.  
  
Slowly crawling out of his bed, he made his way to the bathroom for a much needed shower. Standing under the pulsing water, he shook his head, the weekend becoming clearer. He and Usagi had certainly exchanged more than their fair share of insults to be certain. He smiled as he remembered Usagi pointing at him and screaming: "You! Out of the gene pool!"  
  
He had been ready to kill Minako when Motoki finally managed to tell him about being drugged. Minako had defended herself saying drastic measures were necessary in this battle, and besides, now he knew that Usagi had feelings for him as well. He shook his head, he DIDN'T want to have feelings for Usagi, he didn't want to think that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he certainly didn't want to think that she was his little hellcat who fought like a screaming banshee when her back was to the wall. When he realize half his thoughts of her were laced with pride, he shook his head. He had it bad. How was he going to fix this mess Minako had made? Making a mental note to kill Minako just as soon as he felt better, he turned off the shower and made his way to his kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee.  
  
  
  
Minako sighed in irritability. This had been a difficult weekend, first with Motoki informing Mamoru he had been drugged. In one of his more lucid moments, he had tried to kill her and she was very angry that he couldn't have been grateful. All emotions were out and known now, and all Usagi and Mamoru could do was still fight. The fact that she had invested nearly a hundred dollars in the secret pool made her want to get them together even more. "How am I going to do this?" she mused out loud.  
  
Artemis choked. "Minako, don't you think you've done quite enough?"  
  
"I have not yet begun to try and force those two together!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You keep this up and they'll kill you." Artemis advised.  
  
"As long as they do it together." She giggled. "I have an idea."  
  
"NO!" Artemis' eyes were wide. "No more ideas Minako! I beg of you! Just leave it! You've done enough damage."  
  
Minako shook her head. "You just don't understand Artemis, I can't do that!" she winked at him. "You're just jealous that the voices in my head are talking to me."  
  
"At this point I believe there are voices in your head." Artemis shook his head.  
  
"Just leave everything to me, and it'll all work out." She smiled, reassuringly.  
  
Somehow, Artemis was not convinced.  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed with joy as she sat in detention, one place where she didn't have to worry about running into Chiba Mamoru. This had been the strangest weekend she had ever lived through, with Mamoru one minute fighting the good fight and the next minute spouting how she was his 'Usako' and would be his own. She didn't see the devious gleam in Haruna's eyes. "Usagi, I've decided to let you go early today."  
  
Her eyes flew open. "Nani? Demo Haruna-sensei…" she squeaked.  
  
Ms. Haruna shook her head, remembering Friday afternoon. She had followed her to the café and had sat in it while Usagi had fought with that very cute gentleman. She had never laughed so hard in her life, and her stomach still hurt. For that kind of entertainment, she was willing to let Usagi out of detention early. "No I know you've learned your lesson about being late and doing homework," she began. 'That'll be the day.' She thought. "And I've decided to let you go. Find your friends and form a study circle."  
  
Usagi eyed her teacher suspiciously, knowing her too well. It had been a cosmic joke when Haruna had begun teaching at her high school, a fact that neither one of them liked. Nodding, she grabbed her briefcase and headed towards the café, wishing her friends would go back to the arcade. She didn't notice Haruna and a few other teachers following her, money exchanging hands. "Kitten." Haruka nodded, smiling at Usagi as she entered. Her cheek still sported a bruise from where Mamoru had punched her the other day. Of course Mamoru had been knocked in the jaw for that and so things were even.  
  
"Hi Haruka." She smiled. She turned to Motoki. "Can I have a milkshake?"  
  
"Coming up." He smiled. Walking over the counter he peered behind it. "Minako get the hell out of there."  
  
"I need to put a few drops of this stuff in her drink." She giggled.  
  
"No more of that truth serum." Motoki shook his head. "Mamoru still isn't right."  
  
"Never was." Minako replied. "I TOLD you that drastic measures need to be taken…" she trailed off, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Oh no." Motoki muttered, not trusting that look for a single second. "Not that look."  
  
Minako giggled, sounding amazingly like a monkey. "I have an idea." She sang out.  
  
Motoki's eyes widened in horror as she ran from the café. "Oh no."  
  
"Hi Motoki," Mamoru greeted as he slid into his seat. "Give me a coffee in the largest cup that you have and keep it coming."  
  
"How are you doing today?"  
  
"The damn serum she gave me finally wore off and now I feel like they're holding a drum competition in my head."  
  
"Usagi's here."  
  
"Oh not her again." Mamoru said angrily. "If she insults me one more time…"  
  
"You started this whole thing." Motoki pointed out.  
  
"Oh just shut up and pour." Mamoru snapped. He heard Usagi giggle and saw her sipping a milkshake, a blissful expression on her beautiful face. Unable to stop himself, he crept over listening to her conversation with Haruka. "The earth is full Odango," he said leaning over her. "Go home."  
  
Usagi's face drained of colour as it registered to him just what he had said. "Mamoru, if you're not a haemorrhoid, get off my ass." She snapped.  
  
"Oh the rapier-like wit of Tsukino Usagi rides again!"  
  
Usagi stood, her hands on her hips. "And here we have Chiba Mamoru who is cleverly disguised as a responsible adult."  
  
"Ouch, try a little harder Odango."  
  
"My name is Usagi you halfwit dumbshit."  
  
"Language my little bunny." He winked at her. "Can't have you corrupting the other people now can we?"  
  
"Listen you scum sucking bottom feeder…" Usagi drew in a breath, ready to launch another attack.  
  
"Nooo!" Haruka moaned. "I can't take any more of this!"  
  
"Hear hear!" the cheer went up from all around them.  
  
Motoki shook his head. "I'm really sorry to have to do this, but until you two learn to get along, you are banned both from the arcade and the café here. I'm really sorry, but enough is enough. Learn to get along would you?"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru glared at each other. "This is all your fault!" she screeched. "Now what will I do after school?"  
  
"Homework maybe?" he countered.  
  
"Oh push off." She shook her head. "How dare you talk to me…"  
  
"You're the one who keeps attacking me!" he retorted.  
  
"You deserve it!"  
  
"Blonde, ditzy, pasty faced, flat chested…"  
  
"What is it with you and my chest?" Usagi shrieked.  
  
"It's not there!" Mamoru responded.  
  
"Ecchi!" she yelled at him. "You scoundrel…half witted…can't tell his head from his ass…fashion deprived…mentally stunted…inbred…moronic…imbecilic…" she sputtered.  
  
He winked at her. "I think you are finally starting to repeat yourself Usagi. Your vocabulary has run out at last."  
  
Usagi shrieked with rage and prepared to throw herself at him. Mamoru grinned deciding to teach his hellcat a lesson. He caught her as she fought like all the devils in hell to get her hands near his throat, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Her hands fell as a look of confusion flitted across her face. He was convinced there was no attraction, he had spoken under Minako's drugs and said whatever Minako wanted him to say. He hated her and there was nothing there. He was teaching her a lesson she wouldn't soon forget. "Let me go." She now struggled to get away.  
  
"Why? You've been throwing yourself at me for the last few days and it would be impolite not to take you up on the offer."  
  
A snort of laughter came from Haruka who had tears in her eyes. "Shut up Haruka." Usagi snapped.  
  
"Yes O fearless leader." She sniggered.  
  
"You know I'm not attracted to you, Minako drugged me in some way and that's why I've acted strangely all weekend."  
  
"I know that half-wit." She scoffed. "I may think you're cute but you have a minus zero personality and I certainly don't love you."  
  
"Is there a village missing its idiots?" Haruka called out looking around. "Anyone here who believes that these two aren't attracted to each other please raise your hand now."  
  
Not a soul in the café raised their hand. Usagi's eyes widened in horror. "Y…you think I LIKE this arrogant sonofa…"  
  
"You think I'm attracted to this Odango haired…"  
  
"YES!" everyone yelled back at him.  
  
"Oh goddess." Usagi moaned, letting her head fall and rest against his chest for a moment. "The whole town thinks I'm in love with you."  
  
Mamoru stiffened, certain Usagi didn't realize she was leaning into the embrace instead of pulling away. "Well you laying on me like that certainly doesn't help your image any." He pointed out.  
  
Usagi once more began fighting to get away. "Release me."  
  
"In a moment." Mamoru said, his eyes dancing. "Let's prove once and for all that there is nothing but insults between us shall we?" he grinned.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi questioned, not trusting him in the slightest.  
  
Mamoru didn't answer, just lifted her chin with one hand and pulled her closer, lowering his lips to hers. Cheers, hoots and whistles filled the café as he kissed her, silencing her acidic tongue at last. What had started as a kiss to prove that there was nothing between them was rapidly growing into more as he realized just how wrong he was. She tasted of strawberries and was intoxicating. Every sense in him screamed at him to end it, to wash his mouth out, that this was Odango Atama he was kissing. Ignoring everything logical stampeding through his mind, he arched her back and deepened the kiss, ignoring the flash of cameras as people photographed this 'may-never-happen-again-in-this-lifetime' event.  
  
Usagi held onto Mamoru for dear life, unable to get free of his arms and discovering that she really didn't want to. She had never known what a kiss could be like before, all of hers having been swift pecks from guys she went to school with. She had never known that a kiss could make you sweat like this, could make your heart pound. She was quite certain that if he let her go she'd sink to the floor because her legs would no longer hold her. 'Think girl!' her mind prodded her. 'Try to resist him! This is you worst enemy! This is the biggest bastard in Juuban! This is…' 'Oh shut up.' Another part of her mind said. 'An incredibly hot guy is kissing you and you're listening to us? Where are your priorities?' 'He's just using you…' a malicious voice added. It was that voice that broke through. Bringing her arms from around his neck where they had been resting in his hair, she ran them down his chest and pushed him away. His eyes were a dusky midnight blue, glazed slightly with passion. With a start she realized that it was passion for her and blushed. "How dare you manhandle me that way!" she shouted as soon as she had drawn in a shaky breath.  
  
"I didn't hear you complaining!" he retorted, running shaking hands through his hair.  
  
"Now THAT was a kiss!" Haruka nudged him. "Should I act like an older brother now and tell you about the rules for dating Usagi?"  
  
"WE aren't dating!" Usagi shrieked. "He'll never touch me again!"  
  
"Even though you want me to?" he murmured. "I told you that you'd crave my touch."  
  
"I DON'T crave your touch dumbass!"  
  
"Of course you don't. Well, you just keep telling yourself that then." He winked at her.  
  
Usagi turned on her heel and stormed out, at a loss for words but unable to concede defeat. Not to him. Not ever. "You are the most ill-bred, uncouth, boorish, full-of-himself, stuffed shirt of a lout who is evidently more than part asshole!" she screamed at him. With a vicious smile she gave her parting shot. "Oh and Mamoru, impotence is nature's way of saying 'no hard feelings.'"  
  
  
  
"Score one for Usagi!" Haruka coughed, unable to believe Usagi had just uttered that phrase.  
  
Mamoru turned to her. "That's not funny!"  
  
"Oh yes it is!" Motoki laughed, tears in his eyes. "That was priceless! But you two are still banned from here. This is another FAMILY place and your language is going steadily downhill."  
  
"Bugger off Motoki." He muttered.  
  
"See?" Motoki exchanged glances with Haruka. "He's adopting Usagi's phrases now!"  
  
"That's it! I don't have to stay here and be insulted!" Mamoru fumed.  
  
"Oh but you do Mamoru," Haruka smiled sweetly. "You invite insults, to not take you up on it would be rude."  
  
"Shut up." Mamoru shook his head. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
Haruka sighed. "No, you're not. I'm sorry to do this to do you Mamoru but Minako talked me into it somehow."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Haruka and Motoki exchanged a glance and Mamoru felt something large and heavy make contact with his head. Darkness engulfed him.  
  
  
  
Usagi felt incredibly smug and proud of herself. 'Let's see him top THAT!' she thought. 'Grow your own dope and plant a man.' (A.N – terribly sorry to all the men out there who read this. No offence meant!)  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"Ami-chan. Where have you guys been?" Usagi asked, smiling at her friend.  
  
"Oh, um…we've been around." Ami nodded. "Could you come with me please?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Mamoru's apartment."  
  
"WHAT? Are you insane? I'm not going there! I'm going home!" Usagi shrieked. "NO WAY!"  
  
Ami shook her head. "Please come peacefully Usagi."  
  
"I'm not going to that sewer rat's apartment! I have things to do at home!" she protested. 'My secret hobby.'  
  
"One last chance Usagi." Ami sighed. "Please come."  
  
"Never! Not to that dirt eating…hentai minded…doujinshi reading…"  
  
Ami winced. "I thought you'd say that." She shrugged.  
  
Usagi felt incredibly cold, felt a pressure on her neck and then knew nothing more.  
  
  
  
And that is the end of this chapter. What lunacy has Minako cooked up for these two poor people this time? (And you know it has to be Minako behind it). I hope you are all enjoying this story, as it proves my point that going without sleep gives me the best ideas! I write based on reviews so let's keep them coming in! Read and review but be kind! Next chapter – just what did Minako figure out for our battling duo?  
  
Ja! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Yes here we have more insomnia writings by me, the one who is slowly going out of her mind. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one, as things actually progress slightly until Minako reveals a secret about herself! Please read and review but be kind! Standard disclaimers here! No Flames! I hope you are still enjoying this!  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi regained consciousness slowly, gradually becoming aware that she was not alone in this black box. Her eyes widened when she was unable to raise her hands to brush the hair out of her eyes, and her jaw dropped when she realized she was tied to something. She saw red when she realized just who it was she was tied to. "Minako," she hissed. "I'm gonna kill you." She promised. She was tied at the wrist to Chiba Mamoru, her worst enemy, the person she hated more than life itself. Her left hand was tied to his right, and her right hand tied behind her. Mamoru groaned, still unconscious and she swiftly fell silent, thinking of painful ways to kill her friend when she saw her next. Glancing around she figured that this must be one of the senshi's homes; perhaps a basement or something since it sure as hell wasn't a closet because it was just too large. She heard a random creaking and realized that Minako had commandeered an elevator for her schemes. Leaning against the wall she was propped up on, she glanced over at the unconscious face of Mamoru and sighed. This was going to be hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
For the second time in as many days, Mamoru awoke with a throbbing headache that didn't look like it was going away any time soon. Trying to raise his hand to brush the hair out of his eyes, he realized he was tied to something, and then quickly realized it was someONE. "Shit," he cursed, glancing around. Where the hell am I?" he murmured, hoping she'd not be awake.  
  
"Either we're in an elevator or a very small storage room." She replied, dashing his hopes that she wasn't conscious.  
  
"Great. I wonder whos idea this was."  
  
"Who the hell do you think you half-witted, partially baked moron?" she snapped. "Did you fall out of the stupid tree and hit every branch on the way down?"  
  
"Oh shut up Odango." He retorted.  
  
"Don't you damn well call me that!" she raged. "Honestly when they handed out idiocy and stubbornness you must have returned twice."  
  
"Well you're getting more creative," he sighed. "Maybe those Odango's of your release latent information to your tiny mind." He glanced around. "Minako, I know you can hear me!" he called. "Let me the hell out of here!"  
  
"Sorry but I can't do that." Minako's giggling voice returned, disembodied in the faint light and creeping Usagi out. "See the lines you're both feeding us about hating each other and not liking each other are a load of codswallop."  
  
"Is that what it's a load of?" Michiru's voice was in the background.  
  
"Yes Mamoru, I saw that killer kiss." Haruka interjected.  
  
"This would be really funny if it weren't happening to me." Usagi wailed. "Where the hell are we?"  
  
"Storage elevator." Makoto piped up. "In my building. My landlord didn't have a problem with us using it for you."  
  
"Maybe because you didn't ask him Makoto." Rei said snidely.  
  
"Well they didn't need to know that." She retorted.  
  
"Are all of you there?" Usagi wailed.  
  
"We are Usagi." Ami's quiet voice spoke up.  
  
"Ami, how could you do this to me?"  
  
"I'm really sorry Usagi, I didn't want to knock you out, but you wouldn't have come any other way."  
  
"You got that damn right."  
  
"But you see I've always felt that you have to face your problems head on before you can move on with them, and you can't keep denying Mamoru forever."  
  
"Watch me Ami!" Usagi snarled. "I'm so mad at you right now you blue- haired, overly brainy, four eyed…"  
  
"Sorry Usagi," Ami apologized again. "I'm as devoted to you as anything but I can't take any more of your fighting with Mamoru. Until you two learn to play together like good children you are not coming out of there."  
  
"AMI!" Usagi screeched.  
  
"She's right Odango, so get comfy with Mr. Loverman there because it doesn't appear that you are coming out any time soon."  
  
"I'm going to kill all of you." Usagi promised.  
  
"Oh shut up Odango." Mamoru said wearily. "Should I assume Motoki is there as well?"  
  
"Hi Buddy," Motoki's voice joined the many others. "Sorry to do this to you but you two wouldn't listen to reason. I had hope when you two were playing tonsil-hockey, but then Usagi went nutty and ran away. So we put Minako's Plan C into action."  
  
"You were already to Plan C eh?" he arched an eyebrow. "But why tie us together?"  
  
"Now you can't transform and kill each other that way. When you two can get along and admit you like each other, you're coming out." Motoki promised. "Until then, we're going for some burgers, so enjoy!"  
  
"MINAKODON'TYOUDARELEAVE ME!COMEBACKHERERIGHTNOWANDLETMEOUTORISWEARINTHENAMEOFTHEMOONTHATIWILLTIERYOU RASS!IAMYOURPRINCESSGODDAMNIT…" Usagi shrieked.  
  
"Give it up Odango, they're not answering, and would you turn down the volume? I don't want to be permanently deaf." Mamoru groaned quietly. "I'm trapped in here with you for goddess knows how long."  
  
"Kiss my ass Chiba." Usagi spat.  
  
"Bend over." He responded.  
  
Usagi's swift intake of breath made Mamoru smile. 'Score 1 for Chiba!' he thought, triumphantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know Minako when we finally let them out of there, the one who's still alive is going to murder us." Haruka pointed out.  
  
"You think they'd kill each other?" Minako blinked her eyes widely.  
  
"You have two people who yes, are attracted to each other and have a future together, but haven't stopped fighting in nearly three years, tied them together and threw them into a space of 6 feet by 8 feet. Usagi is prone to strangling people when she gets pissed and when Mamoru snaps, I'm not sure what he'll do. They can't go more than half a foot from each other!" Michiru exclaimed.  
  
"Someone is going to die." Rei nodded.  
  
"I figure it'll be Mamoru, he won't hit a girl." Makoto nodded.  
  
Minako shook her head. "The Goddess of Love has spoken. This is a perfect plan and one that can't go wrong, it's foolproof!"  
  
"Well it was created by a fool." Haruka drawled.  
  
"Haruka! Be nice!" Artemis interjected.  
  
Haruka eyed Artemis through narrowed eyes. "Cat, the other white meat." She said with an evil grin.  
  
Artemis fell silent. "I got the idea this morning when I was having some rice crispies." Minako smiled.  
  
"Were the rice crispies giving you orders and telling you what to do?" Rei asked gently. "That's a sign of insanity you know."  
  
"No," she scoffed. "That would be crazy. They just snapped, crackled and popped at me, re-affirming that this was a great plan."  
  
"This plan was thought up by your breakfast cereal?" Haruka's eyes widened. "We ambushed our princess, knocked her out and tied her to her mortal enemy because your cereal told you to do it?"  
  
Minako shrugged. "It worked didn't it?"  
  
Haruka closed her eyes and Michiru patted her shoulder. "I'm going to kill you now Minako. Usagi is going to kill us when she gets out of there, you realize this right?"  
  
"She'll be too happy to do a thing!" Minako giggled. "Trust me." She winked. "We can tell her that knocking her unconscious was an accident."  
  
"Minako, when Pharaoh 90 destroyed half the city, THAT was an accident. This is a catastrophe!"  
  
"Ah here we have Minako, boldly going nowhere." Rei gestured to her friend.  
  
"This sucks you know," Minako seethed. "No one is giving me any credit around here!"  
  
"Minako," Motoki put a hand on her shoulder. "You've just knocked out the most powerful person on this planet and practically hog-tied her to her worst enemy."  
  
"So what's your point?"  
  
"I give up!" Haruka groaned. "Let's enjoy our last meal shall we?"  
  
Minako winked at them again. "Trust me."  
  
  
  
"There must be some way to get free!" Mamoru struggled against the ropes while Usagi shook her head.  
  
"I told you already imbecile that Makoto probably tied them and she's a genius with knots and stuff. You won't get free until they're damn good and ready for us to get free."  
  
"I can't believe that." He spat at her.  
  
"How many roads must you travel down before you admit you're lost?" Usagi dropped her head to a dark wall. I used to have a handle on life, but it broke."  
  
"You've never had a handle on anything in your life you little irritating…blonde…pasty faced…" he sputtered.  
  
"You know Mamoru," Usagi said conversationally. "I wish that for just one time you could stand inside my shoes." She paused. "You'd know what a drag it is to see you."  
  
Mamoru leaned over towards Usagi. "Listen here you…"  
  
"Don't let fear or common sense stop you from coming any closer." Usagi warned. "You touch me and I'll hurt you."  
  
"You didn't act like it earlier when I kissed you."  
  
"Don't you ever mention that again!" Usagi shook her head.  
  
"Since we're not going anywhere, why don't we talk about this?"  
  
"I don't want to talk to you. I wanted to go home and work on…" she bit her tongue as she realized what she had been about to say.  
  
"Work on what Usagi?"  
  
She froze. "You called me Usagi." She breathed.  
  
"It's your name isn't it?" 'Score 2 for Chiba!' he thought. If he could keep her off-balance long enough…  
  
"It's just a hobby I have jackass." She turned away from him again. "No one knows about it."  
  
"Well tell me."  
  
"And open myself up for more derision and ridicule and scorn? I think not!" she snorted.  
  
"So you don't trust me?"  
  
"Not as far as I can throw you."  
  
"Well you're so weak that won't be very far at all."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"I think I'm already there."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Spread your legs."  
  
"You ecchi…hentai…perverted…"  
  
He snapped his fingers. "You know you keep saying that! Maybe I should start to act on it." He lunged across the small distance separating them and pulled her flush to him. "You tell a person he is something enough and he starts to believe it." He murmured.  
  
"You unwise con. I won't give in to you." She retorted.  
  
"Look, I admit that I'm attracted to you, there is something between us."  
  
"A strong urge to kill you, yes." She nodded.  
  
"Maybe Minako was right." He paused. "Perhaps all our arguing is a front for something else."  
  
"Look Chiba, I think this place got to you." She held up a hand. "I hate you and you hate me and it's been that way for years. Don't change on my account." She paused. "I refuse to live in a world where Minako is right!"  
  
"Usagi…"  
  
"Did Minako drug you again? I reckon you were hit on the head harder than I thought."  
  
"I'm not drugged!" he protested.  
  
"Let me go." She wriggled and fought to get away from him.  
  
"If you're going to move like that, let me adjust my position." He drawled.  
  
"See what I said? Pervert!" she jabbed him in the chest with a finger.  
  
"I have a nubile blonde on my lap who is writhing. I'm a man…"  
  
"That's debatable."  
  
"And I'm not a pervert!"  
  
"Then stop being so crude!"  
  
"Talk to me then! We have to reach some sort of truce."  
  
"I'm not talking to you."  
  
"Oh that's mature."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You said that already."  
  
"Rot in hell."  
  
"Only if you come too."  
  
"Die a painful death."  
  
"I'm sure you'll be the cause of it."  
  
She fell silent, he wasn't holding back like he did in public. The first match had been made and no ground had been given. By her count the score was Chiba 2, Tsukino 0 and she'd have to change that. So they were at a stalemate. Crawling off his lap, she headed for a darkened corner, dragging him along with her. Curling up into a ball she buried her face in her knees, wishing she was anywhere else and promising lots of pain for Minako.  
  
  
  
"How are my two little lovebirds doing?" Minako grinned.  
  
"They just stopped arguing and are giving each other the silent treatment." Motoki reported. "You missed Usagi throw a great fit though. Mamoru will have one hell of a black eye when he gets out of there."  
  
"That' s not supposed to happen." Minako frowned. "They should be reconciled by now."  
  
"Minako when your cereal told you what to do, did you think this through at all?" Haruka questioned.  
  
"That just slows things up. I thought it sounded like a good idea and I went for it."  
  
"This is never going to work." Haruka groaned.  
  
Minako sighed. "Trust me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And that is the end of this chapter! I never expected all the reviews for chapter 4 and I'm thrilled! This is great! I'm so glad people like this story. In the next chapter…more of Usagi and Mamoru as they try to free themselves from Minako's evil scheme! Please read and review but be kind! Let me know if you want more!  
  
Ja! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all! Well with 4 days and counting until I go to Tokyo I'm going to update all my stories as much as I can over the next few days and my websites as well! I will still continue writing once I reach Tokyo and I'm hoping (and letting me know wouldn't hurt) if anyone will still be interested in reading what I write once I'm there! I won't be doing anything for about 2 weeks come this Friday because it will take me that long to get internet hooked up in my apartment. Please say I won't lose you! So here is the next chapter, read and review but be kind. No Flames! Standard disclaimers.  
  
  
  
Mamoru glared at the pouting blonde across from him, wondering why fate had obviously been so cruel as to tie them together. Then he remembered it wasn't fate he had to thank, it was Minako and he'd thank her properly once they got the hell out of there. "Stop pouting in the name of the goddess! Odango, you might as well talk to me." He commented.  
  
"I'd rather roast in hell." She spat.  
  
"You know if ignorance is bliss then you must be the happiest person in the universe." He shook his head.  
  
"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she snarled.  
  
"It means whatever you want it to mean Odango."  
  
"Stop calling me that!" she punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"But the name suits you." He smiled, knowing she couldn't see it in the darkened elevator. "Look at your hair."  
  
"It's a very old style." She defended. "From a very old people."  
  
"So when is the mother ship coming to pick you up?"  
  
Her jaw dropped. "How dumb do you think I am?"  
  
"How much time do you have?" he retorted.  
  
She chewed her lower lip, hating every moment of being trapped in here, despising being tied to him, dreading the moment they would have to leave. Why was it so hard for her to admit her attraction back? Why was it so hard for her to open up and let herself love everyone but him? Hoping the mostly dark box would hide her furtive movements, she adjusted herself so she had a clear view of his face and let her head bang back against the wall. By all that was holy, somehow she had fallen in love with her worst enemy. She realized she didn't mind if he one-upped her anymore because love didn't even leave her pride, and she was willing to let any comment pass with only a mild retort. Could she have said the same a few days ago? Humming under her breath, she closed her eyes and willed her mind to do anything other than think of the man who she would prefer to kiss than kill sitting half a foot away.  
  
"Are you singing Odango?"  
  
She cracked her eyes open. "I'm a little busy now, but I'll mock you later ok?"  
  
He shook his head. "I wonder how you remember to breathe sometimes you know that?"  
  
"Just leave me be right now Mamoru." She sighed. "I'm thinking."  
  
Mamoru shivered. "I'm sorry, but hell just froze over."  
  
"Then why don't you go there jerkass?"  
  
"Only if you come too."  
  
"Eternal damnation would be worth seeing you tortured and suffering for the rest of eternity." She snapped.  
  
"I'm being tortured now by being stuck in here with you!" he retorted. "Damn you Usagi!"  
  
"What the hell are you cursing at me about now?" she yelled, her voice going up as she let her peaceful thoughts go. On second thought, perhaps she had been mistaken on how she felt about him. "You fat assed…goddamn…irksome…galling…infuriating…you could get confused trying to make breakfast cereal…callous…prick…"  
  
"Blonde…imbecilic…if you looked up stupid in the dictionary your picture would be there…stubborn…mule-headed…short…squat…dumpy…flat…"  
  
"You say flat chested and I'm going to floor you." She breathed furiously.  
  
"Hit me with your best shot." He spread his arms as much as he could considering he was tied to her.  
  
"Creep…twit…lecherous…lazy…piece of monkey shit…dickless…"  
  
"Watch your language you empty Odango Atama…below average…unable to find a date…brainless…hopeless…"  
  
"ARE YOU TWO STILL AT IT?" a voice boomed into the elevator.  
  
"My, what a loaded question." Usagi answered with a smirk on her face. She felt rather than saw Mamoru's head jerk around to face her. She could almost see him smile as she turned her sharp tongue on someone else.  
  
"Attention K-Mart shoppers!" a giggling voice said suddenly.  
  
"Minako! That was pointless!" Ami's voice could be heard.  
  
"I've always wanted to say that!" Minako protested.  
  
"Shut up you two!" Haruka's voice snapped suddenly. "They've been in there five hours and they're still fighting!"  
  
"This is the most idiotic thing Minako's ever thought up." Rei agreed. "And there have been some doozies…"  
  
"It's like a plan thought out by ten baboons, but the other nine left leaving only Minako." Makoto added.  
  
"Oh go to hell." Minako said irritably. "This will work. This has to work."  
  
"Minako," Mamoru sighed. "You've played your game, you've had your fun, now let us the hell out of here!"  
  
"Not yet." Minako's voice went suddenly serious. "There is a connection that was SO close to being made a few minutes ago, I felt it as sure as I feel Haruka's hands around my throat."  
  
"Killjoy." Haruka muttered.  
  
"So you can't be let out of there yet, because when it comes to the heart, I know what I'm doing."  
  
"We'll be trapped in here forever." Usagi moaned. "I'm gonna kill him Minako. I'd rather bathe in hot acid then let him touch me, I'd rather poke my eyes out with a pick-axe then look at him and I'd rather rip my throat out with a grappling hook then let him kiss me. For all these things I'm going to scalp you and burn your house to the ground."  
  
"That wasn't very nice Odango,"  
  
"Bite me you scum sucking bottom feeder."  
  
"Come closer and I will."  
  
"Go back to enjoying yourselves!" Minako said cheerfully, interrupting their argument. "We'll check in on you later."  
  
"ARGH!" Usagi screeched. "I can't handle this anymore!"  
  
"Agreed." Mamoru said swiftly. "And I can't handle any more of your screeching. Don't you EVER shut up?"  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" she challenged, realizing the sheer stupidity of that phrase when he pulled her against him.  
  
"Finally." He groaned. "I've thought of nothing but kissing you since the other day when I did. You want to see lecherous? Watch this."  
  
"You sure as hell fooled me then." She snapped.  
  
"I've had to ask my schoolmates for insults just to keep up with you Odango." He confessed.  
  
"Sucks to be you." She retorted.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you now."  
  
"We can't do that." She tried to pull out of his embrace. "Nothing will keep us together. Let me go you repulsive ass!"  
  
"The future doesn't count?"  
  
"The future isn't set."  
  
"Then lets make our own future."  
  
"I'll bite you."  
  
"Kinky."  
  
Those were the last words spoken before he placed one hand a the back of her head and pulled her face to his. Groaning as her lips touched his, she was even sweeter than he remembered, today tasting of apples instead of strawberries. Some unknown scent that was her perfume wafted into his nostrils and he no longer feared the depths of hell because he held an angel in his arms. Tilting her head back, he deepened the kiss, claiming full possession of her mouth. He finally understood how his future self had just smiled at him and told him he would know when time converged at one point. He had cautioned him that the future would never happen if they kept fighting and up until this moment it had seemed that they would follow another path. Even Setsuna admitted as much. But King Endymion had also warned him. "Once you start to love her, you know you'll never stop. She shines like a diamond when she walks into a room, she can charm the stars and hypnotize the moon." He smiled inwardly as he realized his mistake and the best decision he'd ever made. He pulled her closer to him and shut off rational thought.  
  
  
  
"You look upset Minako, did they declare dumbness illegal?" Rei questioned idly, glancing at her nails.  
  
"You know I'm getting aggressively dumber listening to you." Minako snapped, taking a page from Usagi's book.  
  
"Is that even possible?"  
  
Minako opened her mouth to retort when she froze, her jaw open and her hand in mid-air. "Behold the rare specimen of the senshi of love, in her natural form with her mouth wide open spewing bad ideas." Rei gestured.  
  
A smile spread across Minako's face as she giggled and raced around the room. "I'm a genius! I'm a genius!" she chanted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They bonded! They goddamn well, flipping bonded! Holy mother of Solomon…holy ghost…holy shit! I WAS RIGHT! VICTORY TO ME!!" Minako hollered as she raised her arms in the air like a boxer who'd just won the match. Dancing around the room, she stuck her tongue out at them.  
  
Rei paled and faced Haruka. "We now live in a world where Minako is right." She said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Hold me Michiru, I'm afraid." Haruka winked at her.  
  
"We all are 'Ruka. We all are." Michiru responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
The first thing Usagi became aware of was that somehow she was lying on the floor, not sitting up. The second thing she became aware of was how comfortable she was. The third thing she became aware of was Mamoru holding her in a vice-like grip, possessiveness in his touch. 'That was one hell of a kiss,' she thought. 'I forgot everything and everyone. I'm lucky I remember my name.' she smiled, raising her free hand to touch her swollen lips. 'I never knew I could feel like this.' She shook her head. 'I wanted to vanish inside his kiss, and now I want him more.' He grunted slightly as she tried to free herself from his arms. "Mine." He murmured against her hair. "You belong to me now and I. Don't. Share. Ever."  
  
Usagi blinked as she realized his shirt was missing. Thinking back she remembered being so desperate to touch him she had ripped it off him, wanting to see the arms that held her. She flushed as she remembered him calling her a hellcat before kissing her senseless again. It had gone no further than that, but it was enough. "Try to resist." She whispered, then shook her head. What the hell was she doing with him?  
  
He sat up, pulling her with him as he searched for his shirt. "So now what do we do Usagi?" he commented. "We can't go back to insulting the hell out of each other, and if you tell me you're not attracted to me then I'll know you're lying because you can't kiss someone like that and not have it mean a damn thing."  
  
Usagi sighed. "I don't know dipwad." She shook her head. "Up until a few hours ago I was convinced I hated you."  
  
"But you told Makoto you loved me."  
  
"I told her I thought you were cute half-wit." She snapped. "Minako is the one who made the brilliant assumption that I loved you."  
  
"Was she wrong?"  
  
"At the time she was."  
  
"And now she's right? Minako was actually right?"  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Say it then goddamn it."  
  
"I can't say those words to you Mamoru." Usagi turned to face him. "Not yet. You've been my greatest enemy, my supreme irritant in life, the utmost antagonizer I know. I can't just go from unbridled hatred to love in a few hours, I'm not that kind of girl."  
  
"If you were I doubt I'd love you as much as I do."  
  
"How do you know you love me? We've always known there was chemistry between us because of the heat of our fights. How do you know this isn't just a run-off of that fighting?"  
  
"Want to find out?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know Mamoru. You make me feel things I've never felt before and you scare the bejeezus out of me."  
  
"It's a start."  
  
"Minako!" she raised her voice. "LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!"  
  
"You got it!" Minako's giggling voice came back.  
  
"Finally." Usagi sighed.  
  
"So what happens next?" Mamoru asked her as the doors slid open.  
  
"This was just a lapse in time." She shook her head. "It didn't happen."  
  
"Are you sure you want to go with that answer."  
  
Usagi drew in a breath and closed her eyes. "Mamoru, next Friday, 10:30 pm, go to the Mixer down on 10th street. I'll give you your answer then."  
  
  
  
Minako continued to dance around the room, rejoicing in her knowledge of love. "I am so smart, I am so smart."  
  
"You know Minako compared to you the black plague was a minor discomfort." Haruka moaned. "Please shut up. We've only heard this about eight million times now."  
  
"The rice crispies were right!" Minako giggled. She winked at Mamoru when he walked in – sans Usagi with Motoki by his side. "When's the wedding?'  
  
"There won't be any." He snapped. "What the hell were you thinking Minako? That was a horrible idea!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I felt a bond being forged and you look rumpled enough that I can guess what you were doing."  
  
"It was better to think she hated me and fight with her every day, then know she feel something for me, know she'll avoid me for the time being and not see her at all!" he roared.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Usagi doesn't know what she's feeling and she can't tell me anything." He eyed her. "Nice going."  
  
Minako shook her head. "It's not supposed to work that way though!"  
  
"Well I guess cereal can't always be right. Usagi doesn't want to talk to you by the way, she's furious as all hell at the lot of you." Mamoru glanced at the senshi. "And I don't blame her."  
  
Motoki leaned over. "How was the kiss?"  
  
Mamoru's lips quirked up in a smile. "There are no words."  
  
"Usagi? No words? Really?" Motoki looked incredulous.  
  
"And now if she has her way she'll never kiss me again." He shook his head. "It's a fine line between love and hate and I have no idea where we stand."  
  
  
  
  
  
And so endeth this chapter. As I mentioned earlier, I will do as much writing and updating on all my stories as is humanly possible considering that on Friday I leave for Tokyo for a year. I won't be doing any writing at all for about 2 weeks until I get internet hooked up in my new apartment, and then all my entries will be coming to you from Tokyo! Anyone who'd like me to email them about what Tokyo and life in Japan is like please let me know and give me your email! I'm aiming to email as many people as is humanly possible! I WILL be keeping up with my writing and I WILL be adding new stories and updating so fear not, those who like my work! Next chapter…Usagi's secret hobby…Minako's endless gloating…  
  
Ja! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all! Well here we get closer to the Friday event that Usagi has planned, and my own little Friday event of getting on a plane and flying halfway around the world. I'm still hoping people will leave me their emails so I can add them to my address book! Those who have given me their emails – thank you! I'll be writing you very very soon! Read and review but be kind! Standard disclaimers here!  
  
  
  
Usagi closed her eyes as she let her hands fall to her sides and stood there, her chest heaving as if she had run a marathon. Perfect, things were just perfect for next Friday night. She knew Mamoru would come and she knew he'd be awaiting her answer. It had taken every ounce of self control she had not to give it to him yesterday, but she couldn't just go from hate to love in a few short hours. She supposed she'd invite the rest of the senshi, the time for secrets having passed and she was tired of them not knowing. Her secret hobby was her one passion, her joy. Her family was sworn to secrecy, and Shingo gave her the greatest feedback, having become much less of an irritating little horror after Chibi Usa had gone back to the future. A knock on her door made her jump. "Nani?"  
  
Shingo stuck his head in the door. "Ne-chan, how you doing?"  
  
She grinned at him. "Pretty good. What can I do for you Shingo?"  
  
"How's the senshi business these days?"  
  
"Slow. We haven't had a youma attack in weeks, and I can live with that too."  
  
Shingo made a disappointed face. Her family had been both thrilled and terrified when she had defied Luna and told them the truth about herself. Shingo couldn't get over how cool it was and warmed up to her considerably, mostly out of fear she'd kick his ass. "Where have you been then these last few days?"  
  
Usagi smiled at her brother. "Would you believe locked in an elevator and tied to Chiba Mamoru?"  
  
Shingo choked and his eyes flew to meet his sister's. "You're joshing me right?"  
  
"No joke." She shook her head. "We were tied together for damn near seven hours."  
  
"Is he the reason…" Shingo arched an eyebrow and gestured to her bed.  
  
"He had a hand in it." She smiled.  
  
"So things have changed?"  
  
"They couldn't remain the same forever Shingo."  
  
"Only for three years." He shook his head. "Well I wanted to say good to see you and things look good with you too."  
  
"You were nosing again." She said in a humourous voice. "But I don't mind."  
  
"Hey, now that I know who you are…Sailor Moon, I want to know what other secrets you're hiding from me."  
  
'Ah Shingo, what an excuse to keep me from getting too serious over this Mamoru thing.' She thought. "Well I'm a Princess from the Moon and I've been reborn. I first lived one thousand years ago…" she began.  
  
Shingo laughed. "Right! Like I'm buying that one!"  
  
"Go away Shingo, I have things to do."  
  
"Thousand year old moon princess!" he snorted closing the door. "How dumb do you think I am?"  
  
"How much time do you have?"  
  
  
  
Mamoru sat in the café, having finally begged Motoki to let him back in, promising his language would be clean as a preacher's sheets. Drinking his coffee, he wondered how Usagi would act around him. He couldn't get those killer kisses out of his head, and they were the reason he had to jogging at 5 this morning because he couldn't sleep. All he could see was her face. He shook his head ruefully…his only love sprung from his only hate. Who would have thought? "So she's late today." Motoki said conversationally, having heard the silent gunshot. And they were off!  
  
"Not really, this is well within her normal timezone." Mamoru replied, not seeing Motoki's eyes light up.  
  
"Ah-ha!" he shouted, triumphant. "So you WERE looking for her! Since you can no longer admit to hating her…"  
  
"I never said I loved her Motoki!" Mamoru snapped. He had, but only to Usagi and he knew she hadn't told a soul. "Just because I've kissed her and am attracted to her…it means nothing!"  
  
Motoki cocked an ear to the ceiling. "What that?" he said aloud to no one. "I have the world biggest idiot here? Yes I know." He turned to face Mamoru. "Who the hell do you think you're trying to fool? If you aren't in love with her then I'll eat my apron."  
  
"With or without whipped cream?" Mamoru eyed his best friend. "There is something between us yes, but as Usagi pointed out, it's probably a run- off of our fights. Who can go from love to hate so quickly?"  
  
"Evidently you can." Motoki shook his head. "You've been sprung on her for years and you damn well know it. You told us all you'd rather risk fighting with her, having the promise you'd see her every day than not. However up until Makoto got involved, you never knew how she felt about you."  
  
"I still don't." Mamoru shook his head. "What a mess. I blame Minako completely."  
  
"The whole city blames Minako for something."  
  
"So what's the pool at?"  
  
"Damn near two grand." Motoki replied before jerking his head up. "How'd you know about that?"  
  
"Telepathy." Mamoru replied.  
  
"Damn it! It was supposed to be secret!"  
  
"Well now I know why you let me back in here. Waiting for the show?"  
  
"Who isn't?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi entered the café, thoroughly convinced that Haruna had lost some brain cells somewhere along the way. All day she had stared at Usagi like she knew something Usagi didn't and had to suppress laughter. Usagi had almost prayed for detention, but Haruna had been gleeful in telling her she didn't have any and she should hurry to the study circle she was sure she had going with her friends. 'Study circle.' She thought. 'Right.' Makoto and Ami had been tentative to talk to her at first, until they realized most of her rage was directed towards Minako. "Damned meddling girl." She shook her head.  
  
"Talking to yourself Odango? That's a sign of insanity."  
  
Usagi's head jerked up. So he was listening to what she had told him. Yesterday had never happened. "Or a sign of higher intelligence. Some of the greatest geniuses of our time heard voices in their heads."  
  
"And look what happened to them."  
  
"Cad."  
  
"Groupie."  
  
"Ass waxing freak of nature."  
  
"Where the hell you'd get that one?"  
  
"I made it up." She shook her head.  
  
"What's this? Has the acerbic Tsukino Usagi run out of ways to insult me at last?" his eyes lit up.  
  
"Not on your life dipshit." She shook her head. "Just trying something new."  
  
"Of course, and I know how much of a hellcat you are."  
  
At those words Usagi flushed, remembering when he had called her that just after she had slammed him into the wall and nearly tore his shirt from his body. "How would you know?" she retorted.  
  
"I have my ways. Being Tuxedo Kamen gives one…certain advantages."  
  
"Dry up and die."  
  
"That wouldn't be fun now would it?"  
  
"You know I hate you?"  
  
"That was inevitable." He stood up and walked towards her. "But somehow I don't believe you now. You seem to be less convincing than usual Odango, and I wonder why that is?"  
  
She prayed he wouldn't see her knees shaking. "I was making an observation, not an offer, so keep your distance from me." She sneered.  
  
"I don't think I will." He shook his head. "I told you you'd crave me, you'd want me. I plan on making sure that happens." He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "I told you I don't share, and you are mine…Usako."  
  
"I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!" She shrieked.  
  
"Don' t you…Selenity?"  
  
"I told you not to mention that!" she hissed.  
  
"I don't listen to you."  
  
"Evidently you conceited…shit eating…goddamn…"  
  
"LANGUAGE!" Motoki hollered across the café. "If you want to stay in here, both of you then check your foul language at the door!"  
  
Usagi barely noticed, switching tactics. "Bastard, half breed…half wit…egotistical…scum sucking…algae eating…lobotomized…clueless…brainless…water retaining sea cow!"  
  
Mamoru blinked. "Just when I think you've run out of them." He shook his head. "I cannot fight back, I concede the field, I have run out of insults."  
  
Usagi looked taken aback. He was giving up fighting the good fight? That was terrible! Now who could she use her insults on? He at least gave as good as he got, Minako had to think about them for a moment or two, and Rei just preferred simple insults that she could use. "I win then." She smiled.  
  
"For now. But I have an ace up my sleeve."  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" she saw him reaching for her and leapt back. "You haul me into your arms and kiss me again and you'll be a soprano for the rest of your natural life." She cautioned.  
  
"You're too weak to raise my voice." He replied, stalking her.  
  
"You really want to test that theory?" Usagi's eyes grew a little wild as she looked hunted. "Listen here you cheap…ball-less…pasty faced pervert…"  
  
"Not again!" Minako shrieked, sticking her head out of the back room. "Usagi, check your priorities girl! He's hot, he's cute and he wants you! Shut up and let him kiss you!"  
  
Applause from the patrons in the café made Usagi's eyes widen. "You…how dare…evil…damn you…" she sputtered, her rage at Minako overwhelming her desire to destroy Mamoru. She headed for Minako, a wild look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh shit." Minako cursed as she saw Usagi coming towards her. "I…um…gotta go! I have to do…homework!"  
  
"Not so fast you!" Usagi sprinted after her. "I want to have a word with you!"  
  
"Odango!"  
  
"Don't you goddamn well call me that you *uckmeat!" Usagi retorted.  
  
"That's it! Get out of my café!"  
  
"Language Odango."  
  
"I hope you go rot in hell with a huge pitchfork shoved up your…"  
  
"I wanted to tell you how much I'm looking forward to next Friday night at the Mixer. 10:30 you said? I can't wait to hear what you really think of me." Mamoru said in a loud voice, seeing people exchanging bets and he knew that those who were old enough to get in there would be there.  
  
"How DARE you…you lying son of a whore…stupid…doesn't know whether to scratch his wrist or wind his butt…"  
  
"You know Odango, you're such a disaster that compared to you, other disasters were a joy!"  
  
"Die you!" Usagi lunged at him, grabbing him in a headlock and flipping him onto his back. Those who didn't know she was Sailor Moon were astounded, those who knew she was Sailor Moon even more worried.  
  
Minako saw drastic measures had to be taken. Taking in a deep breath and congratulating herself on being so brave, she poked her head back in the café. Mamoru's face was in interesting shade of reddish-blue, his eyes wild as he fought the tight grip of Usagi. "Let him go Usagi!" Motoki pleaded. "You'll kill him!"  
  
"That's the idea."  
  
"Oh Usagi! I'm over here!!!! I have another idea!" Minako winked and waved at her best friend.  
  
Rage at Minako overcame her desire to kill t he man she loved as she dropped his head on the floor and ran out after Minako. Mamoru coughed and breathed slowly, convinced he'd never get rid of THAT feeling anytime soon. "Damn that girl has a grip!"  
  
"What happened to all the progress you made yesterday?"  
  
"She told me as far as she was concerned it didn't happen." Mamoru sighed. "Five steps forward and ten steps back it seems."  
  
"This is going to be impossible."  
  
"No, I have hope. She told me she'd tell me next Friday what she thought. I have no intention of not being there." Mamoru accepted Motoki's hand as he hauled him to his feet.  
  
"That makes two of us." Motoki shook his head. "Who the hell ever could have guessed that the innocent looking little bunny would be so violent or have such a temper or a vocabulary on her like that?"  
  
"She has been trained well." Mamoru said solemnly, smiling. "That's my Usako."  
  
  
  
Minako ran fast, knowing her life was in much danger. She loved her best friend death, however right now it seemed that Usagi was focused on HER death. "Usagi, it was for your own good!" she pleaded as she saw her gaining.  
  
"My own good? To tie me to my worst enemy and lock me in an elevator for seven hours? My own good?" she seethed.  
  
'Oh dear, this isn't going well at all.' Minako thought, realizing belatedly that Usagi would be angry she had turned her senshi, however briefly, against her. "Usagi, some good came out of it!" she squealed as Usagi advanced.  
  
"And what was that?" Usagi seethed as her hands came up to strangle Minako.  
  
"You forged a bond! You found out you DO love him! You had the hottest kisses on this planet?" she frantically tried to think. "Don't hurt me!" she gave up all pretence of not fearing her homicidal best friend.  
  
Usagi's hands were on her shoulders. "Minako, what you did…" she paused and Minako feared the worst.  
  
"I'm gonna die!" she wailed. "I was only trying to help!"  
  
Usagi hugged her. "Thanks!" she released her and ran off. She had lots to do before next Friday. Minako stared after her in shock before collapsing on the ground. "I was right!" she breathed, then let out a huge whoop and cackle. "I WAS GODDAMN WELL RIGHT! I AM THE CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she began dancing down the street. "I AM SO SMART! I AM SO SMART! THE FLIPPING…FRIGGING…BONDED…FELL IN LOVE…ALL BECAUSE OF ME!"  
  
People crossed the street to avoid the ranting and rather scary blond. Haruka and Michiru heard her from three blocks away and groaned. "I can't take much more of this." Haruka cautioned.  
  
"Then perhaps drastic measures are needed." Michiru replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
And that is the end of that! Next chapter…Friday night at the Mixer…last chapter…possible epilogue to finish things up…Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm loving writing this, it's fun! Read and review but be kind! I'm still hoping people will leave me their emails so I can email them and let people know what it's like in Tokyo! A foreigner living over there…this should be interesting if nothing else! I hate fish – I think I'm in trouble! Anyway, until tomorrow!  
  
Ja! 


	8. Chapter 8

And here we have what might be the final chapter in 'Try to resist,' possibly the most sarcastic thing I've ever written and I've loved every single minute of it. I never thought I'd be grateful for insomnia, but I am! Go figure. Please let me know at the end of this chapter if I should write an epilogue. To those who've given me their emails, thank you! I'll be emailing you all soon to make sure I copied them down right! I'm still hoping to get more, but if not then that's ok too! I will keep up my writing when I'm in Japan, believe me so please keep looking here and on my websites for new stuff from me! I hope people will want to read it! Standard disclaimers here. No flames. Read and review but be kind.  
  
  
  
The following week was agonizing torture for everyone who waited anxiously for the following Friday night. Things moved so slowly and in some cases time seemed to be going backwards, to the point where Minako screamed at Setsuna accusing her of meddling with time and making their wait longer. She had been so wired over the past week that she had found herself on the business end of Haruka's space sword with Setsuna's Garnet Orb held up to her throat with Michiru threatened her. She had been considerably subdued since then. Tension mounted as Usagi avoided both the café and the arcade, her friends not even seeing her at school as she hid from them, the bets in the arcade nearing four thousand dollars, Motoki praying he won this pot for then he could take Minako out in style. It had come as a shock to him to discover he had fallen for the hyperactive, mischievous blond girl. He now understood the strange twinkle Mamoru would get in is eye when he talked of Usagi, his little hellcat. Practically the entire town had made plans to be in the Mixer and Makoto wondered how the hell they all were going to fit in there. She had been dying to know about Usagi's secret hobby for years, all the senshi knowing she had it, but no one, not even Luna could tell what it was. The whole Tsukino family seemed to have a vow of silence about it, and not even the most persistent whining or pumping for information could get them to spill.  
  
Mamoru was convinced he hadn't slept in weeks, not since Minako had begun this idiotic and imbecilic plan to get them together. (A.N – I celebrated 1 month of insomnia last night. Yippee me.) He had often taken great pleasure in thinking of ways to torture and irritate the petite blonde, and now when he closed his eyes he relived, in vivid detail, those hungry kisses he had shared with her. Desire shot through him. He remembered how disappointed she had looked when he told her he had finally run out of insults for her. She'd never willingly give up, he knew that because she was as stubborn as an ornery mule. So all he could do was wait, convinced time had damn near stopped and blowing up at Setsuna. He had gotten clobbered on the head quite severely with the Garnet Orb as Time's Guardian got fed up with being accused and told them that the next person who accused her of meddling with the timeline would get the Garnet Orb and Haruka's Space Sword shoved where the sun didn't shine. No one really said anything to Setsuna after that statement, fear overcoming their persistent desire to know why it was taking so damned long.  
  
"So, you going tomorrow night?" Motoki asked conversationally, leaning over the counter to Mamoru who stared, as usual, into a coffee cup. "You gonna drink that or wait for it to tell you your future?"  
  
Mamoru sighed and looked up at him. "Of course I'm going tomorrow night. I don't care if a thousand youma's come tangoing down the street and ask me to dance, I'm going."  
  
Motoki's lips quirked up in a smile as he pictured the thousand tangoing youmas. "Well practically everyone is going to be there. The pot just keeps going higher and I'm hoping to cash in."  
  
"Do you have any idea why she chose the Mixer?" Mamoru shook his head. "What the hell is going on there that we don't know about?"  
  
"Probably a great deal." Motoki admitted. "We always go to the Jive to hang out, we never go to the Mixer, hell we never even consider it. Everyone goes to the Jive."  
  
"So of course she'd go where no one would know her or recognize her." Mamoru nodded. "Makes sense."  
  
"What are you planning to wear?" Motoki eyed him. "If you say that damn pink shirt or green jacket I'll have to kill you."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with that outfit?"  
  
"It should have been arrested by the fashion police for being hopelessly out of date and a total eyesore! If she does say yes to you, PLEASE let her dress you!"  
  
"Oh bugger off Motoki." Mamoru grumbled.  
  
Motoki's eyes widened. "Sweet mother of the Goddess...you're talking like her! You've got it BAD!"  
  
Mamoru didn't deny it anymore. It was pointless and he didn't want to fight anymore. He hoped she said yes so he could spend the rest of eternity making up with her. "So what do you recommend I wear?"  
  
"The famous Tuxedo Kamen asking me for fashion tips!" Motoki chortled. "I never thought I'd see the day!"  
  
"He did?" The voice of Haruka asked.  
  
"Have you been eavesdropping? Not an attractive thing to do." Mamoru scowled at her.  
  
Haruka slid onto a stool. "Damn. Being unattractive to you haunts me so." She sighed melodramatically. "You need fashion help and finally have enough sense to ask for it. THANK YOU GODDESS!" she raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Motoki can I get a cola?"  
  
Motoki nodded. "Sure thing. No tea today?"  
  
Haruka shrugged. "One can only drink so much tea before one goes insane." (A.N – Believe me I know! My grandmother was a Brit and she LIVED off tea and forced me to drink it whether I wanted to or not…how I hated 'daily teatime!' apologies to any Brit's who read this…no offence!) She turned to Mamoru. "So you need to know what to wear on Friday night. Well I happen to know what Koneko-chan finds sexy and appealing in a man."  
  
"How would you know that?" Mamoru eyed her, not trusting her.  
  
"Because once when she was shopping with Michi and myself, she was eyeing the guys and Michiru asked her what she found sexy and attractive in a man." Haruka answered blithely.  
  
"So then tell me."  
  
Haruka shook her head. "No way. For this I'm going to have to show you. Unless it's wearing a tuxedo, you need all the help you can get."  
  
Motoki nodded solemly. "I agree. So, let's go!"  
  
Haruka stood. "To the Outer Senshi Mobile!" she pointed to the door then shrugged as Mamoru and Motoki eyed her with shock. "A girl has to have a little fun once in awhile, doesn't she?"  
  
"If I try on any pants promise me you won't come in the changing room."  
  
"I promise nothing." Haruka replied, humour in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Usagi was torn with nervousness as Friday approached. She had never been nervous about going to the Mixer on their amateur night, never nervous about getting up on stage. The night was about poets and singers and actors and artists. It was the one night where one could do what they wished and wouldn't get TOO much scorn thrown at them. The Mixer was for artistic types and Usagi knew no one who went there, not even Michiru. It had been her secret, but was such a relief to finally perform in public. Now the place, her place, would be filled to the gills with people she knew. She hoped and prayed she wouldn't make a fool of herself. Closing her eyes and trying to find a calm centre, she failed. Opening her eyes she decided she should finish this biology test she was taking.  
  
  
  
"Look!" Makoto nudged Ami. "It's the great invisible Usagi of the north!"  
  
Ami's hands covered her mouth. "It is, isn't it? Could it be? The rarest specimen of them all!"  
  
Minako wasn't as circumspect. "Tsukino Usagi!" she shrieked, causing Usagi to jump. "Where the HELL have you been hiding for the past week and a half?"  
  
"Shut up Minako," Usagi grumbled. "They can hear you on the moon."  
  
"Well you're from there so you should know." Minako replied. "So, answer the question, where have you been?"  
  
"Just…around." Usagi replied, her eyes dancing from side to side, seeking escape.  
  
"Resistance is futile." Makoto's eyes lit up as she advanced on her cowering friend.  
  
Usagi loved her friends to death, they were as loyal as the day was long, devoted to her and faithful, backing her totally. Until they wanted information, then they banded against her and advanced like a pack of wolves on injured prey, and Usagi right now was the hunted. "Um…I have somewhere to be." She nodded.  
  
Makoto shook her head. "You don't think we're buying THAT story do you?"  
  
Usagi trembled. "All will be revealed tomorrow night." She whispered. She didn't dare confess that she had begged, threatened and ordered Setsuna to slow down time. Setsuna had agreed to slow it to half time so Usagi could have more time to complete her project and Setsuna could get a few laughs out of it. She had already told Usagi that she was getting blamed for how slow time was going, but as long as it amused her because those were the memories she'd replay when she took up her solitary vigil once more.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi!" Haruna's voice broke into the interrogation. "Come with me! I need to have a work with you."  
  
Usagi's friends didn't dare argue with a teacher, and Usagi breathed a sigh of relied. "Arigatou Sensei." She bowed quickly. "Nani?"  
  
Haruna shoved Usagi into an empty classroom. "Your biology score was abysmal Usagi, but I'm willing to let it slide since you have so much else on your mind, but Monday you take a make up exam."  
  
Usagi nodded, eyeing her teacher suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice to me? You never make this offer."  
  
"And I may never make it again." Haruna said grimly. "But I don't want you getting detention either today or tomorrow. Tomorrow is a big day for you."  
  
Usagi nodded. "It is." Her head snapped up. "How do you know about that?"  
  
Haruna laughed. "Usagi, I'm in this for two hundred dollars now! I've been watching you and that gentleman, the one you refer to as "ass wipe" for weeks! I haven't been so amused in my entire life, though I don't approve of your vocabulary; I love the irony in this entire situation!"  
  
"Is that why you've been giving me better grades?"  
  
"Of course. I'm taking what I see in real life and bringing it to the classroom. If only you could be as creative in your studies as you are in insulting that man." Haruna shook her head. "You owe me for rescuing you from your little posse out there."  
  
Usagi nodded. "What do you have in mind sensei?"  
  
"Tell me what you are doing at the Mixer." Haruna's eyes lit up.  
  
"Sorry sensei, you'll have to wait like everyone else." Usagi quickly slipped out of the room, convinced the world had gone mad.  
  
"Damn it!" Haruna shook her head. "I thought for sure she'd cave. I can't wait that long!" In a remarkably Usagi-like wail, Haruna vented.  
  
  
  
Friday. 2200 hours. Mamoru and the senshi and Motoki sat front and centre at the Mixer, wincing as he listened to another bad poet. Now he knew why no one ever came here. The audience was growing restless, waiting for the main event. Mamoru had had to brush off countless girls since coming in, his new look causing the Inners to stare at him with hearts in their eyes. Haruka and Motoki certainly knew what Usagi liked if what he was wearing was any indication. Haruka (and it had taken her hours) convinced him to go with black leather pants, and Motoki insisted that a red silk shirt would drive Usagi mad. His hair was tousled and roguishly styled, thanks to Michiru fussing over him. So here he sat, unused to wearing clothing like this but admitting that he'd wear a barrel if Usagi thought it was appealing. Another actor came on stage. "If he starts to mime he's a dead man." Mamoru whispered to Motoki.  
  
The man started to mime and Mamoru half stood, Motoki pulling him back down. "Forgive him Mamoru, he knows not the idiocy of what he does."  
  
"What is the damn time?" Minako burst out, unable to take any more.  
  
"2215." Motoki replied.  
  
"In normal time!" Minako growled.  
  
"10:15!" Ami threw up her hands. "Honestly, listen to some of these monologues. I could do better and I don't do things like this!"  
  
Minako pointed at Setsuna who looked gorgeous in a deep maroon sheath. "You screwed with time didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" she shrieked, reaching for her throat. "Admit it!"  
  
Setsuna sighed as she grabbed Minako and shook her. "You accuse me of that one more time Minako and I'm going to tie you up with bungee cord, hang you from the ceiling and use you for a punching bag!" (thanks to BenRG for the suggestion in your review)  
  
Minako shook her head. "I don't believe you."  
  
"Then believe this," Haruka growled. "If you don't sit down and shut up, I'm going to truss you up like a pig, paint you purple and drop you naked into a teenage boys bathroom with the words 'take me I'm cheap' written on your forehead!"  
  
Minako sat down, Haruka finally having gotten through to her. A faint blush was on her cheeks as she winked at Haruka. "Does it have to be purple paint?"  
  
Haruka half rose from her chair as Michiru pulled her back down and signalled the waiter to bring another drink.  
  
The lights dimmed and people drew in their breath. 10:30. At last. The emcee came onstage. "And now ladies and gentlemen, I've been informed that our increased crowd here tonight is here for one very special lady who graces our stage often. Without further ado or delay since I see how impatient this crowd at the front table is getting, here is Tsukino Usagi in all her talented glory!"  
  
Applause filled the Mixer politely, no one expecting too much from Usagi. The lights went out and stayed out for a moment, the only light from the candles. Usagi's voice echoed through the dark. "I want everyone to know that what I am about to do, I wrote myself. I did everything myself to the last detail, and while I know no one is expecting me to be that good, I may surprise you. This is for my greatest enemy, the ass wipe in the front row who torments and tortures me to the point of madness. This is the damn answer you've been waiting for half wit, and I don't want to hear any arguments about it once I'm done. My answer if final. Thank you all for coming."  
  
"That doesn't sound good Mamoru." Motoki whispered.  
  
Minako's eyes were wide. Had Usagi changed her mind? She hadn't said more than three words to them for the past week. Her thoughts were cut short as a Usagi's voice once more came through the dark. "Under a lover's sky, going to be with you and no one's going to be around, if you think that you won't fall then just wait until, 'till the sun goes down…"  
  
The house lights came up, temporarily blinding everyone as the music rose in harmony and Usagi's voice rose. Jaws dropped at the sight of her. For this night Usagi had let her hair down, literally. It cascaded down her back and to the floor in a golden-silver wave. She was in a midriff revealing baby tee shirt that showed her killer figure and a gorgeous black miniskirt. She looked breathtaking, dressed in red and white. She appeared the symbol of purity and innocence. "Underneath the starlight, starlight, there's a magical feeling so right, feel it steal your heart tonight." She walked to the end of the stage and dipped to her knees, making eye contact with Mamoru whose jaw hung open still. "You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss but you, don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark, you surrender your heart, but you know, don't you know that you, can't fight the moonlight…no, you can't fight it. It's gonna get to your heart."  
  
She pointed at him winked and smiled. "There's no escape from love, once the gentle breeze weaves itself upon your heart. No matter what you think, there's no way to know 'till you're in my arms. Underneath the starlight, starlight, we'll get lost in the rhythm so right, feel it steal your heart tonight…" she sang her heart out on that stage, captivating everyone, mystifying her friends who were dumbstruck with awe. Michiru smiled gently as she held her hands clasped together, watching the talent Usagi had hidden for so long. Minako had her head cupped in her hands, a dreamy smile on her face as she listened, unable to believe that voice was her best friends'. Rei and Makoto shared smiles as they glared at any man who called out crude comments to her. Motoki had to remind Mamoru to resume breathing when his face turned blue from shock. Nothing could take his eyes off the vision on stage. Setsuna smiled enigmatically, being the only one who had known about Usagi's secret, the only one Usagi had ever trusted to tell. Haruka eyed Usagi appreciatively before smiling and closing her eyes, letting the music wash over her. Truly her princess was talented as she had always known. Haruna sat back in her chair, stunned by her worst student who had the most gorgeous voice she'd ever heard.  
  
"…you can't fight the moonlight…no, you can't fight it…it's gonna get to your heart." Usagi's voice dropped as she finished her song and took a bow to the thunderous applause that filled the Mixer. Standing upright, she saw pride on the faces of her friends, and love on Mamoru's face as he applauded with all his might. Walking over to the edge of the stage, smiling inwardly at the intake of breath that filled the Mixer, she took his hand, looked him in the eye, nodded and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
And that ends this chapter! Aren't I a stinker? Should I write an epilogue to let everyone know what happens? The song Usagi sang is "Can't fight the Moonlight by Leann Rimes." I love that song!! I'm still collecting emails if people want me to email them when I'm in Japan…two days to go…argh! Nerves! Please read and review but be kind! Reviews keep me going, and will especially over the next few weeks! I'm hoping people will want me to email them! Let me know if you're interested in the epilogue I have in mind or should I leave off here? Enjoy! Don't forget to check out my websites!  
  
Ja! 


	9. Epilogue

Hello all and welcome to the much demanded epilogue which I had already decided to write. As I told my best friend Necton_Minako last night, I had to have a little fun, right before she threatened to kill me if I didn't tell her who won the money. So read on to find out! Well it's 07:19 EST and the countdown is on! 25 hours until I board the plane and go to Tokyo for a year. Terror is killing me and for some reason I can't seem to stop crying! Thanks for all the emails people, and I hope to get more. Don't forget about me in the two weeks I'm gone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Not much sarcasm as the well has finally run dry, but I have shared with all of you my finest insults, drawn from years of honing the art of verbal parry and thrust. Enjoy! Read and review but be kind. No flames. Don't forget about me people! Please let me know you'll still be here for me! (Ok, hysteria is setting in so I should stop typing now…and yet I can't!)  
  
  
  
The breath intake when Usagi took Mamoru's hand was audible. She looked him in the eye, nodded and smiled…the air hummed with tension as people waited for the next dramatic hit, hearts still racing from Usagi's song and voice. Usagi laid down the microphone and hopped off the stage into Mamoru's arms. "So what's your answer?" he asked, his quiet voice clearly heard in the expectant silence.  
  
"You stupid…idiotic…imbecilic…twit…" Usagi trailed off, heaving a huge sigh, then turned her face to his. "You are SO thick you know that right?"  
  
"I need you to pound things through my head." He smiled. "If you want to."  
  
"Do I REALLY want that job…?" Usagi mused.  
  
"Oh COME ON ALREADY!" Minako practically screamed from two feet away, dancing from foot to foot as she vented what everyone else was feeling. "WHAT IS YOUR GODDAMNED ANSWER?"  
  
"Listen you purple smurf," Usagi snapped. "I'll tell him if you'd just shut up."  
  
Minako clamped her lips together and Motoki put a hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her from looking like a deranged jumping bean. "Usako?" Mamoru murmured. "You have ten seconds before I grab you and kiss the daylights out of you whether the answer is yes or no."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she saw the raw passion in his eyes, a hunger that only she could fill. "I will love you until my dying day." She said clearly and watched as a few people fainted from overload. "My only love sprung from my only hate." She smiled. "You moron."  
  
"You meatball headed…flat chested…"  
  
Usagi grabbed his head and pulled it to hers, their lips meeting in a searing kiss that caused a round of wolf-whistles to go up as Minako danced a jig with Rei and Makoto. "I AM A GENIUS!" she chanted, barely heard over the cheers. Haruka rolled her eyes and reached for Minako and Michiru stopped her with a kiss of her own. Mamoru hauled Usagi off the floor and pressed her against the stage as his hands roamed her back. Usagi wrapped her legs around his waist, tangled her hands in his hair and was content to stay there in that moment for the rest of time.  
  
Setsuna coughed discreetly, people waiting to hear the next words out of their mouth and determine who had won the pool. She kept the smile off her face, knowing that this lunacy that had ensued over the last month and a half would keep her entertained for the next fifty or so years. These two were the most humorous people she had ever seen and she was honoured that they were her future King and Queen. She had always loved and served Usagi only and that would never change, but now she'd humour Mamoru. When her discreet coughing went ignored, she sighed and decided drastic steps had to be taken. Placing both her hands on Usagi's shoulders, she gestured to Motoki and they yanked in opposite directions, Setsuna landing on the ground with Usagi on top of her looking dazed, Motoki on the ground with an angry Mamoru. "Come on Mamoru." Motoki smiled. "You both have a few other things to tell us and then we can figure out who won the pool."  
  
Mamoru shook his head, his hair in his eyes making him look drop dead gorgeous. "Sorry Motoki and everyone here who is obviously part voyeur," he began.  
  
"You two are the most amusing ticket in town! You think we'd miss out on this?" one voice raised from the back.  
  
"But you'll have to wait until tomorrow to figure out who won the pool, because right now I'm taking my girlfriend back to my apartment to spend the night and the rest of my life making up with her. So figure that one out!" he held his hand out to Usagi who grabbed it tightly.  
  
"Wait!" Rei called after him. "You're our ride! How are we going to get home?"  
  
"Ask Haruka for a ride in her…what did you call it? "Outer Senshi Mobile.""  
  
Haruka sneered at Mamoru, glaring at him with murder in her eyes. "You know I'm going to have to kill you now."  
  
"I'll be going a happy man." Was his parting shot as they left the Mixer and a frustrated crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
Out in the parking lot Mamoru pulled Usagi to him again for a crushing kiss and swore he'd never let her go. She tasted too damn good. "Come on Usako," he whispered huskily. "What I have in mind is not for public consumption."  
  
Usagi smirked and nodded, getting in his car, noticing he refused to let her hand go. "Don't you drive a stick?"  
  
"Yes, just like you will very soon." He winked at her.  
  
"Hentai!" Usagi elbowed him in the ribs. "What have I gotten myself into? You llama faced…"  
  
"Are you ever going to stop insulting me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if I didn't insult you and have you fight me, then we wouldn't be going back to your apartment to make up." She replied blithely.  
  
"Good answer." He nodded. Pulling into his building, he anxiously awaited the elevator and nearly tore down his door before locking it behind them and reaching for her again, noticing her looking around his apartment.  
  
"Kinda boring." She commented, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Feel free to fix it up whichever way you like." He smiled. A thought occurred to him. "When did you realize you loved me?"  
  
"When I was onstage." She smiled.  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"When we were trapped in the elevator if you must know." She said irritably. "There was something there…in the air…"  
  
"I felt it too." He confessed, pulling her into his embrace. "Before we stop talking for the rest of the night, I just want to point out that I promised you a month ago that you would crave my touch and the only thing you'd be able to speak would be my name."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "And if you keep comments like that up, I won't be in your arms ever again and you're going to be a very…deprived man."  
  
Mamoru chuckled as he realized he was never going to win a fight with his hellcat, and he really didn't care. She was his. Catching her lips in their deepest kiss yet, he crushed her against him and thought of nothing but the fact that he had won the greatest prize of all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Motoki winked at Mamoru when he entered the café the next morning. "So how was your night?"  
  
Mamoru had a faint flush on his cheeks. "Like I'm going to tell you stupid." He shook his head. "You owe me from our little side bet as well."  
  
Motoki sighed. "It's bad enough I have to split this pot three ways anyway!" he protested. "Six thousand dollars Mamoru!"  
  
"So? You get two thousand of it? I bet that no one ever thought the pot would go up that high."  
  
"I only get a thousand of it moron. Remember I promised you half if you actually…"  
  
Mamoru laughed. "Keep it Motoki. I just can't take your money."  
  
"The hell I say." Motoki shook his head. "So what happened at your place last night?"  
  
"The most incredible kisses on earth." Mamoru replied. "And that was it."  
  
Motoki's eyes widened. "Are you crazed?"  
  
"No, I was cautious, especially when she informed me that due to my vulnerable position, if I thought I was getting any more than kisses out of her, I'd be a soprano for the rest of my life. Kinda reined in my libido." He shook his head. "What a hellcat."  
  
"And she's yours."  
  
Mamoru grinned like a fool. "All mine. So keep your money Motoki, I won something worth more than money."  
  
"You sound like a lovesick loon." Motoki groaned.  
  
"I am." Mamoru shook his head.  
  
"So will you two stop arguing?"  
  
"Not in this lifetime." Mamoru paused. "Who won the rest of the money?"  
  
Motoki blinked. "Oh um…Haruna-sensei…and Setsuna." He laughed quietly. "Haruna just screamed at the top of her lungs before shouting out 'Go Usagi go!' and a 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do!' and finally a 'You go girl!'" he laughed. "What a teacher! She then danced around screaming 'I won, I won, I won…I know my student… I won!' and then the other teachers she bet against demanded their money because they said she cheated having an inside source. She said she didn't and the last I saw of her was running out of the Mixer with a dozen teachers clamouring for her head. Makoto told Setsuna that she must have known, she cheated and to fork over the money, then tried to strangle her. Setsuna made that Orb of hers appear and cracked her in the head with it, saying she would never bet on her Princess in such a way." He lowered his voice. "And then she admitted to being the one who started the damn bet in the first place just for some laughs."  
  
Mamoru laughed. "Haruna? Setsuna?"  
  
"I'm assuming Setsuna had some inside information and decided to get some extra money, and Haruna just knows Usagi far too well." Motoki explained. "That's how they won, though Setsuna certainly has a temper on her."  
  
"And about our OTHER side bet?" Mamoru arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You won hands down, since you got Usagi, but I came a close second." Motoki grinned. "I got Minako."  
  
"Deepest sympathy for you and the rest of us." Mamoru murmured. "Please, PLEASE do something about her meddling schemes!"  
  
"I wouldn't have her any other way." Motoki shook his head.  
  
"I'll remember you said that." Mamoru gestured behind him where Minako and her damned truth serum were creeping up on Ami's cup.  
  
"OH NO!" Motoki's eyes widened as he ran towards Minako. "MINAKO! DON'T YOU DARE!"  
  
"I AM THE GREATEST MATCHMAKER IN THE WORLD AND I'LL DO WHAT I NEED TO! I WILL GIVE ALL MY FRIENDS LOVE!" Minako shrieked. "I CANNOT BE STOPPED!"  
  
"Goddess help us all." Mamoru rolled his eyes and turned back to his coffee, smiling to himself. Somehow he figured Motoki got more than he bargained for.  
  
"What is going on over there?"  
  
Mamoru turned to Usako. "Minako and her truth serum." He sighed. "You are so lucky you never took the stuff."  
  
"I did Mamoru." Usagi confessed. "That day you were drugged? I had taken a drink of my milkshake." She shrugged. "But I didn't let it stop me."  
  
"You little tease." He shook his head. "Someone should stop her rampage you know."  
  
"Give the people some entertainment since we're no longer fighting." She smiled. "People get upset when their humour and sarcasm are taken away too soon." She paused. "Besides she's Motoki's problem now."  
  
Mamoru laughed and pulled her to him just as Minako, clutching her serum to her chest came stampeding around the counter being chased by Motoki who was reaching for her. "MINAKO! GIVE THAT VIAL TO ME! MINAKO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
And there you have it folks! The end of my "Try to resist" story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I have a ton of other story ideas which I'll be writing probably on my 14 hour flight to Japan, and in two weeks when I get the internet hooked up, please look for a lot of work by me. In the meantime please email me, because they are what is going to keep me going. I'm very terrified here, having never been through customs before. Please read and review but be kind! I'm thinking of doing a Motoki and Minako story, but haven't decided yet. What do you think? Please keep looking for work by me! It's only two weeks people!  
  
Ja ne! (just for now!)  


End file.
